I'll never leave you I promise
by Selphie451
Summary: Quand Harry part affronter son destin, Ron et Hermione restent ensemble à Poudlard, essayant de reprendre une vie normal. Mais Hermione supporte mal la situation... Heureusement Ron est là pour la soutenir... RXH
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire. Ce sera une futur Ron/Hermione, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Ce premier chapitre est très confus, il y a très peu d'information, mais c'est volontaire ! Vous aurez la suite très rapidement ! Bizous ! _Selphie_  
  
"Quoi ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est de la folie !"

"Miss Granger, un peu de retenu je vous prie." Déclara Dumbledore. "Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de décider pour Harry..."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" S'écria Hermione, des larmes dans les yeux. "Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir seul ! IL VA SE FAIRE TUER !"

"C'est sa destinée... tuer ou être tuer..." Dit calmement le directeur.

Hermione secoua la tête et se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Ron, dis quelque chose !" Supplia-t-elle.

Le rouquin soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"C'est sa décision Hermione..." Dit-il en baissant les yeux."Lui seul est en mesure de choisir... et il a fait son choix..."

"Non !" Cria-t-elle, à présent en pleurs. "Comment pouvez-vous lui mettre une telle responsabilité sur les épaules !? C'est immonde !!Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !"

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains, sanglotant en silence.

"Hermione..." Murmura une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et sut immédiatement que c'était Harry...

"Pas après tout ce que tu as enduré... ils n'ont pas le droit... tu ne mérites pas ça... Je t'en prie Harry...je ne veux pas que tu y ailles... Il te tuera..." Gémit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

"Je dois le faire Hermione..." Lui chuchota Harry. "Sinon les gens que j'aime continuerons à mourir devant mes yeux... Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça... Je ne veux pas perdre un autre proche... et surtout pas toi ou Ron.... Je veux vous savoir en sécurité... et c'est le seul moyen..."

Elle secoua à nouveaux la tête:

"Mais si tu échoues... ? S'il te tue ?!"

"Cela voudra dire... que c'était mon heure de rejoindre mes parents...et Sirius...." Déclara-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

"Harry...je t'en prie, n'y vas pas...j'ai tellement peur qu'il te tue..."

"Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois aller l'affronter...et réaliser cette prophétie...je t'en prie Hermione fais-moi confiance... Tu sais que je peux y arriver !"

"Oui.... " Sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. "Si quelqu'un peut y arriver c'est bien toi... Oui.. mais je...je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider...laisse- moi venir avec toi ! Ron est moi on pourrait..."

"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible..."

Elle acquiesça et étouffa un nouveau sanglot lorsqu'il la serra plus fort contre son cœur et lui murmura, pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre:

"Prend soin de Ron... Il aura besoin d'un chaperon... encourage-le de toutes tes forces, comme tu l'as toujours fait... et ne sois pas trop dur avec lui...je sais combien tu peux être féroce !"

Hermione se mit à rire doucement, sans joie et sécha ses larmes courageusement.

"D'autres recommandations chef ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

"Oui...ne pleurs pas pour moi... quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu sois forte...et que tu continues à sourire...." Dit-il. "Tu as été la plus formidable amie que j'ai jamais eu... et je t'aime comme une sœur..."

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, séchant par la même occasion les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses beaux yeux verts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Monsieur Potter...?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire attendri. "Comment voulez-vous que je garde le sourire en vous voyant pleurer...?"

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

"Prend soin de toi... et de Ron... promet-le moi Hermione..."

"Je te le promet Harry... à condition que tu me promettes de revenir..."

"Je peux pas faire ça..." Soupira-t-il.

"Mais je peux au moins te promettre que j'essaierai..."

"Alors je vais devoir me contenter de ça..."

Elle essuya un dernière fois ses larmes et sourit. Elle devait être forte... au moins jusqu'à son départ... Harry se releva et l'aida à en faire de même puis il se dirigea vers Ron et le prit dans ses bras avec force. Le rouquin aussi était retourné... Il était pourtant de l'avis d'Hermione, mais Harry avait sut le convaincre du bien fondé de cette décision.... Es deux amis se dirent quelques mots puis Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça d'un air entendu.

"Notre sort est à présent entre tes mains Harry"  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapitre 2

_Je ne possède aucun des personnages de JK Rowling, et je m'excuse vraiment de les torturer !! En revanche cette modeste histoire m'appartient, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît !_  
  
Ron soupira et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les dés étaient maintenant jetés.... Harry avait quitté Poudlard et les autres élèves n'arriveraient que le lendemain.... Le rouquin secoua la tête et pensa tristement à sa meilleure amie, enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer... Tout c'était passé tellement vite.. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser.... Cela avait commencé pendant l'été, lorsque Harry était venu passé la fin des vacances au Terrier... Hermione les avait rejoint et Harry leur avait difficilement expliqué le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules... cette prophétie qui devrait s'achever par un mort.... Un silence gênant c'était installé entre eux, juste avant qu'Hermione n'éclate en sanglots.... Ils étaient tous très perturbés, et le hibou qu'il reçurent de Dumbledore, exigeant leur venue à l'école trois jours avant la rentrée officielle, ne fit qu'accroître leurs inquiétudes.... En arrivant à l'école, le professeur McGonagall les avait accueillit puis avait demandé à Ron et Hermione d'aller ranger leurs affaires pendant qu'Harry s'entretenait avec Dumbledore.... Ils ne le revirent pas avant le lendemain... et il était déjà trop tard... Ron avait eut l'occasion de parler un peu avec lui et Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'il allait faire... qu'il devait aller affronter Voldemort... et malgré sa peur, Ron n'avait pas essayé de l'en empêcher... C'est quand Hermione l'apprit que tout se compliqua encore.... Elle s'en prit à Dumbledore, l'accusant de tous les maux de Harry, l'accusant de l'envoyer se faire tuer....

On frappa à la porte de la chambre, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

"Oui ?"

"Monsieur Weasley, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais vous devriez aller voir Miss Granger, les elfes de maisons sont venu me trouver pour me faire part de son état, et je suis inquiète...Le départ de Monsieur Potter semble l'avoir beaucoup affecté..."

"Vous avez raison..." Acquiesça Ron."Elle est très inquiète..."

"Nous le sommes tous."

"Je vais aller la voir, merci professeur..."

L'animagus sourit tristement et sortit du dortoir.

_"Protège la..."_

"Je la protégerai de mon mieux..."

Il descendit rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles.

"Hermione...? Hermione, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît..."

"Vas-t'en..." Entendit-il murmurer derrière la porte.

"Non... je vais pas te laisser comme ça sans rien faire !Alohomora !"

La porte émit un cliquetis mais refusa de s'ouvrir. Hermione l'avait fermé avec un sort...

Il soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir appris ses contre sorts l'année précédente et s'assit près de la porte, d'un air décidé:

"Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert ! Je passerais la nuit ici s'il le faut ! Même si je dois continuer à parler dans le vide jusqu'à ce que tu en ai marre !"

"Ron..."

Il entendit son amie sangloter et se sentit terriblement coupable... S'il était un bon ami, Hermione ne serait pas en train de pleurer seule dans sa chambre...

"Hermione... ne t'inquiète pas... tout ira bien..."

"Il ne reviendra pas Ron..."

"Bien sûr que si, tu le connais aussi bien que moi ! Il est pas du genre à se laisser tuer !" Répliqua vivement Ron.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à peine:

"Tu en es vraiment sûr...?"

Non... non bien sûr que non il n'était pas sûr... Harry avait bon être un sorcier formidable, il n'était pas invincible, il avait souvent eu de la chance, et surtout... il n'avait jamais été aussi faible psychologiquement... il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil de Sirius, et sa haine aveuglait son jugement... Ron savait tout cela...mais contrairement à son amie, il voulait croire que son meilleur ami reviendra sain et sauf, en héros comme il le méritait.... D'autant plus que s'il ne revenait pas... s'il échouait... une nouvelle ère de chaos s'abattrait sur le monde des sorciers... car Celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom reviendrait.. sans personne pour l'arrêter cette fois....

"Je ne sais pas..." Murmura-t-il finalement, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione décèlerait chez lui la moindre trace de doute ou de mensonge. "Mais... rien n'est joué.... Tu n'as pas le droit de rester abattue! Harry n'aimerait pas ça et tu le sais ! Nous devons nous préparer à toutes les éventualités, même... même si ce n'est pas facile...."

"Ron...?" Chuchota-t-elle après un moment.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?"

Il sourit tristement et posa sa tête contre la porte:

"Non..." Répondit-il. "Je resterai avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive... jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi..."

"Merci..... Merci Ron.."

Le rouquin resta un long moment derrière la porte close, puis finit par s'assoupir, rêvant de jours meilleurs....  
  
_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà la suite ! Pensez à me laisser une petite remarque SVP ! Merci !_  
  
Quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre, très tôt le lendemain matin, elle trouva Ron endormi derrière la porte. Elle sourit, attendrie, et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il était resté là toute la nuit... juste pour elle.... Heureusement qu'il était là... sans lui elle serait perdue....

Elle balaya quelques mèches des yeux de son ami et le secoua doucement:

"Ron...he, Ron... Réveille-toi..."

Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux difficilement, en baillant. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de se masser la nuque, d'un air grognon:

"B'jour 'mione..."

Elle se mit à rire et mit une main devant sa bouche:

"Je suis désolée..." Murmura-t-elle en gloussant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

"Si tu voyais ta tête !"

Il lui tira la langue et croisa les bras, un air boudeur sur le visage:

"Une certaine connaissance m'a laissé poireauter devant sa porte toute la nuit !"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur et lui fit un sourire coupable:

"Elle doit s'en vouloir terriblement !Tu devrais lui pardonner tu sais !Je suis sûre que tu comptes énormément pour elle..."

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules:

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !" Déclara-t-il en souriant. "Bon si on allait déjeuner? Je meurs de faim !"

Elle acquiesça et le suivit.

"Le château est tellement vide sans les autres élèves... c'en est presque effrayant..." Murmura Hermione en frissonnant alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

"Ne te plains pas ! Maintenant que tu es préfète en chef tu as ta propre chambre et ta propre salle de bain !" Déclara Ron, rêveur.

"Oui, mais je suis loin de mes amis..."

"Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps ! A condition que tu ne me laisses pas devant la porte !"

Elle sourit et acquiesça vivement.

"Promis !"

Ils continuèrent à avancer silencieusement alors que les portraits les suivaient du regard.

"Ron... Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore va prévenir les autres élèves ? Je veux dire...est-ce qu'ils seront au courant ou bien... est-ce qu'on devra mentir à tout le monde...?"

Le rouquin s'arrêta sans prévenir et resta silencieux quelques instants, pensif:

"On lui demandera une fois dans la Grande Salle !"

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à travers le dédale de couloir... Il était vraiment un incapable... Il voulait la rassurer, les changer les idées pour qu'elle redevienne l'ancienne Hermione, celle qu'il aimait tant.... Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle cesse de pleurer... et qu'elle retrouve son beau sourire...

"Ron arrête de t'empiffrer !" S'exclama Hermione en riant. "Tu vas finir par faire une indigestion !" 

"Au moins je serais pas obligé de participer à cette ennuyeuse cérémonie de la répartition !"

"Ronald Weasley !"S'exclama Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-choquée. "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Cette cérémonie est extrêmement importante !"

Il lui sourit, d'un air moqueur et dit:

"Ne le prend pas mal, mais on dirait ma mère !"

"Ron !"

Elle le frappa violemment à l'épaule et il se mit à rire:

"Même pas mal !" Claironna-t-il. "Tu es peut-être une sorcière hors pair mais niveau physique tu as des progrès à faire !"

Elle rougit, un peu honteuse... Il était vrai que Ron était devenus bien plus fort ces dernières années... il avait changé... Ce n'était plus le gamin qui avait peur des araignées... Il contrôlait mieux ses peurs et ses sentiments à présent....

Maintenant c'était un beau jeune homme, fier, courageux et au cœur immense... un véritable Gryffondor. Etre aux côtés de Harry pendant ces cinq dernière années lui avait été extrêmement bénéfique...

Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle aussi avait une part de responsabilité dans ces changements....

Hermione soupira et posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là..."Chuchota-t-elle.

"Je sais, je suis irremplaçable !"Se vanta-t-il.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas... Harry et Ron étaient irremplaçable pour elle.... Elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre...

"Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger !" Salua Dumbledore en entrant dans la salle.

Les deux adolescent sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre leur directeur.

"Bonjour Professeur !"

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien merci." Répondit vaguement Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

"Je voulais.. vous demander quelque chose..."

Le vieil homme la fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes:

"Bien sûr, qu'y a t il ?"

"C'est à propos de Harry...Est-ce que vous allez prévenir les autres élèves...?"

"Oui Miss Granger... Vous savez que c'est préférable.... Je ne désir pas mentir aux élèves... De plus l'école est aussi en sursis.... Nous ne savons pas si les élèves seront encore longtemps en sécurité ici..."

Hermione acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

"Merci professeur..." Déclara Ron en prenant son amie par la main. "Nous allons y aller, Hermione voulait faire un tour à la bibliothèque..."

"Très bien"Déclara Dumbledore. "Nous nous verrons ce soir."

Ron acquiesça et entraîna Hermione vers la bibliothèque, essayant de se souvenir qu'elle était le sortilège d'allégresse... Son amie allait en avoir besoin...


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !Bizous! Selphie_  
  
"Hermione !"

"Ginny !"

Les deux amies se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le regard amusé de Ron.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir !" S'exclama Ginny. "Comment ça va ? Harry n'est pas avec vous ?"

Hermione perdit lentement son sourire et tourna les yeux vers Ron.

"Heu... le professeur Dumbledore va tout vous expliquer... " Déclara ce dernier. "Si on allait s'asseoir ?"

Ginny regarda son frère avec curiosité mais acquiesça et suivit Hermione jusqu'à la grande table des Gryffondors, jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets autour d'elle....

Après la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore, un long silence régna dans la salle.... Les visages des élèves reflétaient, pour la plupart, la peur et l'inquiétude.... Seuls les Serpentards semblaient se réjouir.... Les regards se tournèrent lentement vers la table des Gryffondors... Comme presque tous les autres, Ginny regarda son frère et sa meilleure amie et secoua la tête imperceptiblement: 

"Je suis... je suis désolée...." Murmura-t-elle. "Je ne savais pas... Papa et Maman ne m'ont rien dit...."

"Ils ne sont pas encore au courant..." Répliqua Ron, imaginant très bien la future réaction de sa mère. "Et ça vaut peut-être mieux..."

Ils acquiescèrent et sursautèrent quand les plats devant eux se remplirent brusquement.

"L'espoir est encore permit ! Ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de manger, alors bon appétit !"

Des tintements de fourchettes et couteaux commencèrent à se faire entendre, mais il continua à flotter un lourd malaise dans la Grande Salle.... Harry Potter allait affronter Voldemort... et de sa réussite dépendait, à présent, la paix du monde des sorciers....

"Hey Granger !"

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent, fixant Malfoy et ses acolytes avec méfiance.

"Ça va ? T'es pas trop triste maintenant que ton preux chevalier n'est plus là ?"

"Ferme-la Malfoy !" S'exclama Ron d'un air menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?" Ajouta Hermione d'une voix sombre en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard ricana et prit un air désolé.

"Je me demandais juste qui allait protéger les Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant que Saint Potter est parti se faire tuer..."

Hermione pâlit et ne fit pas un mouvement quand Ron se posta devant elle, comme pour la protéger...

"J'ai dit LA FERME!" S'écria Ron en serrant les poings.

"Je vois...Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là t'as le champ libre c'est ça ? Comment doit-on t'appeler à présent : Saint Weasley ou Weasley le traître...?"

"ESPECE DE.... !"

Ron se jeta sur Malfoy et lui décrocha un magistral coup de poing dans le visage, le projetant à terre. Ses deux gorilles réagirent immédiatement et attrapèrent Ron chacun par un bras, pendant que Malfoy se relevait, essuyant un filet de sang sur ses lèvres. Il frappa violemment Ron à l'estomac avant de sortir sa baguette, d'un air satisfait.

"Alors Weasley le traître, on fait moins le malin là ?!"

"Ça suffit !" S'écria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Malfoy. "Laisse- le ou je te jure que je te tue !"

Un rictus malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il baissait sa baguette.

"Je vois.. tous les êtres inférieurs ont décidés de s'allier... traîtres et Sang-de-Bourbe....Bien. Mais vous verrez... une fois Potter mort, vous serez les premiers à mourir de la main de notre maître à tous..."

Il fit signe à ses deux garde du corps qui jetèrent sans ménagement le rouquin à terre.

"Ce n'est pas fini... Loin de là..." Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du château.

"Ron...!"

Hermione s'agenouilla près de son ami:

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et se releva en s'appuyant légèrement sur la jeune femme.

"Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air..." Sourit-il à nouveaux. "Et toi, ça va ?"

Elle sourit tristement et se serra légèrement contre lui:

"Si on retournait au dortoir maintenant...? Je suis fatiguée..."

Il acquiesça et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre... Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de la protéger.. A ce rythme là elle ne tiendrait pas toute l'année....  
  
_Merci à ceux qui lisent ! Bizous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus intéressant !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos messages ! Continuez surtout ! J'espère que vous aimez ! Bizous !_  
  
"Ca va aller, t'es sûre ?" Demanda Ron.

Hermione acquiesça et sourit:

"T'es vraiment sûre ?" Insista Ron, suspicieux. "Tu as l'air fatigué..."

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que... je ne dors pas très bien..."

"Quoi ? Mais... tu es allé voir Madame Pomfresh ? Elle pourrait te donner quelque chose pour dormir ! Sans compter que tu es préfète en chef, tu as des responsabilités ! Il faut que tu sois en forme et puis...!"

"Ron..."

"... l'année va être longue ! Si tu es déjà fatiguée les premiers jours..."

"RON !" L'interrompit-elle.

"Je vais bien... ne t'inquiète pas comme ça !"

Le rouquin rougit lorsqu'elle rajouta malicieusement:

"On dirait ta mère !"

"Je... mais..."

Elle lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue:

"Tu veux me rendre service Ron... ? Alors ne change pas... jamais !"

Il lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça:

"D'accord, d'accord ! Pour une fois que tu me demandes quelque chose que je peux faire !"

Hermione se mit à rire et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Bon je te rejoins en cours de métamorphose !" Déclara-t-elle.

"Mais où tu vas ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"J'ai.. une réunion des préfets en chef... Ça ne sera pas très long! A toute à l'heure !"

Ron acquiesça malgré lui et suivit son amie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le portrait d'un vieil homme grincheux. Ron soupira. Il lui restait encore bien une demi-heure avant le cour de McGonagall.

Il décida de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais tomba sur Malfoy au détour d'un couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Malfoy ? T'es pas censé être en réunion ?"

Malfoy le regarda d'un air méprisant:

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Weasley ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils:

"La réunion des préfets en chef..."

"Ho je vois... Granger te fais des cachotteries, Weasley." Dit-il avec un sourire supérieur."Peut-être qu'elle a enfin réalisé à quel point tu étais stupide, laid et pauvre ! Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour te supporter 24 heures sur 24 ! Ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe a honte de pleurer son preux chevalier devant toi !"

Ron serra les poings et se détourna du Serpentard sans dire un mot.

"Hey Weasley ! A ta place je surveillerai un peu plus la copine de Potter ! Elle risque de faire des bêtises !"

"Hermione et Harry ne sont pas ensemble !" S'exclama-t-il alors que tout son corps de raidissait. "Et Hermione n'est pas aussi faible que tu sembles le croire ! On s'en sortira tous ! Et tu regretteras d'être du mauvais côté !" Malfoy ricana et haussa les épaules avant de repartir:

" Je suis peut-être du mauvais côté, mais je suis du côté des vainqueurs Weasley, ne l'oubli pas !"

"Hermione... Hermione ouvre-moi !" S'exclama Ron en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

"Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre !"

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et le regarda, surprise.

"Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et toi ?" Demanda-t-il, furieux. "Et ne me dis pas que ta réunion a été annulée ! J'ai vu Malfoy !"

"Ho... Je... heu... désolée..."

Ron soupira:

"Si tu as besoin d'être seule je peux le comprendre Hermione ! Mais ne me mens pas..." Murmura-t-il en se retournant. "On se voit tout à l'heure..."

"Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça..." Déclara en le prenant par le bras. "Attend... Je... je ne voulais pas te mentir... mais.. je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes !"

"Que je m'inquiète pour quoi ?"

Hermione baissa la tête, le tenant toujours par le bras.

"Je voulais allé parler à Dumbledore... au sujet d'Harry.... Mais je n'ai pas pu...."

"Hermione...." Soupira-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête:

"Je suis toujours persuadée que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.... Si au moins on pouvait communiquer avec lui ! Il n'y arrivera pas seul Ron !"

Elle serra plus fort son bras lorsque des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance...? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si faible Ron...? Pourquoi....? POURQUOI !"

Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à la bercer doucement:

"Tu n'es pas faible !" Protesta-t-il avec conviction. "Tu as peur et c'est normal, mais je t'assure que tu es la fille la plus courageuse, la plus honnête et la plus douée que j'ai jamais rencontré !"

"Mais Harry..." Sanglota-t-elle. "Je lui ai promis de ne pas pleurer... et je n'arrête pas de le faire... je suis une véritable idiote !"

"Ne dis pas ça.... Moi aussi j'ai peur, tu sais ? Mais... j'ai promis quelque chose à Harry... alors je pense à des choses positives... à nous trois et les incroyables aventures qu'on a vécu... à ma famille..."

"A toi..."Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son ami et sourit.

"On va s'en sortir ?"

"Oui... Bien sûr que oui ! Avec une sorcière aussi douée que toi on ne peut que s'en sortir ! Sans oublier Harry et Dumbledore !"

Elle rougit du compliment et leva les yeux vers lui:

"Et toi !"

"Quoi moi ?" Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

"Toi aussi tu es un grand sorcier Ron !"

Il sourit et haussa les épaules:

"Pas tant que ça...."

Il n'était même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait....

"Ron... tu ne t'en rends pas compte..." Murmura-t-elle. "Mais tu vaux beaucoup plus que tu ne sembles le croire... je sais que tu peux tout faire si tu crois en toi..."

Ron resta silencieux mais fut beaucoup plus touché par ces paroles qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Elle venait de lui dire indirectement qu'elle avait confiance en lui...

"Hermione ?"

"Oui... ?"

Ron soupira et secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire...

"Heu...Tu veux bien me donner des cours particuliers ?"

Elle le fixa incrédule et éclata de rire:

"Bien sûr ! Mais tu vas souffrir !"Déclara-t-elle.

Enfin pas trop.. elle l'avait promis à Harry... Ron ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

Si c'était elle qui le faisait souffrir, ce serait une douce torture.... Et il pourrait mieux la protéger...comme il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami!  
  
_N'oubliez pas de laissez une ptite review ! Merci_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour vos commentaires ils me font très plaisir ! J'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser et que l'histoire vous plait toujours!_  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent relativement bien. Depuis les petits cours particuliers qu'elle donnait à son meilleur ami, Hermione semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie et sa gaîté... Ron ne l'avait pas revu pleurer une seule fois ... La jeune femme avait l'air rassuré par sa présence... et il ne s'en plaignait pas... Même si parfois elle avait l'air mélancolique il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire penser à autre chose, le moyen de la faire sourire... Et il adorait ce rôle.. elle avait un si beau sourire...  
  
Les choses changèrent le soir d'Halloween... La soirée s'était très bien déroulé: les fantômes de l'école avaient donné un spectacle et le repas avait été succulent. Puis Hermione, gentiment escortée par Ron, avait dû raccompagner les plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs et calmer les derniers fêtards dans la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'au alentours de deux heures du matin qu'ils purent enfin souffler, avachis dans un canapé autour du feu...  
  
- Merci de m'avoir aidé Ron... Sourit Hermione.  
  
- Ho, j'avais pas sommeil... Bailla-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux du rouquin, comme elle l'aurait fait à un gamin de cinq ans:  
  
- Le pauvre chéri est épuisé ! Se moqua-t-elle. C'est normal avec tout ce que tu as avalé ce soir !  
  
- Mais euh !  
  
Il croisa les bras et prit une moue boudeuse qui la fit éclater de rire.  
  
- Sérieusement. Déclara-t-elle. Tu peux aller te coucher, je ne vais pas tarder... Je dois juste faire une dernière ronde...  
  
- Je peux venir... avec toi... Murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, allez file au lit gros patapouf !  
  
- Hermione ! Se plaignit-il.  
  
Elle se mit à rire.  
  
- Hey ben, ça s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois... Remarqua une voix rauque.  
  
Ils sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond, fixant l'endroit d'où provenait la voix avec stupeur.  
Là... dans la cheminée... apparaissait le visage de leur ami... leur meilleur ami...

- Harry.... Souffla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
- Bonsoir...  
  
- Harry ! On commençait à se faire du soucis ! Mais... où tu es ? Comment ça avance ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron précipitamment. Est-ce que tu...?  
  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire. L'interrompit Harry. Je suis désolé... Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez...  
  
Hermione était incapable de prononcer un mot... elle tremblait de tout son corps et ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux du visage fatigué de Harry... il était si pâle... ses yeux d'habitude d'un vert éclatant semblait aussi sombre que les ténèbres qu'il devrait bientôt affronter... de nombreuses blessures étaient également visible sur son visage...  
  
Mais d'un autre côté... Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était là... devant eux... preuve qu'il était vivant... et un faible mais existant sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres....  
  
- On va bien. Assura Ron en jetant un coup d'œil soucieux à Hermione.  
  
- Tant mieux... murmura Harry avec un sourire. Je suis content... Vous me manquez....  
  
Ron sentit Hermione se raidir... elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant Harry....  
  
Ron lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne pour lui donner un peu de courage...  
  
- Tu nous manques aussi ! Dit-il, sincère. Il faut vraiment que tu te dépêches de revenir parce que sans toi on gagnera jamais la coupe de Quidditch !  
  
Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit d'avantage à l'idée de son retour, mais il trouva tout de même la force de sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis:  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'avec un gardien comme toi vous avez toutes vos chances !  
  
- Oui, tu as raison... parvint à dire Hermione au prix d'un effort surhumain. Ron a fait d'énormes progrès, c'est un gardien fantastique maintenant... tu serais fier de lui...  
  
- ...dis tout de suite que j'étais nul... marmonna ce dernier.  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- Je suis fier de vous deux ! Déclara-t-il.  
  
Il ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point cela lui ferait du bien de revoir ses amis. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris des risques pour le faire...  
  
Même si Hermione semblait encore fragile, Ron avait l'air de tenir sa promesse et s'occupait d'elle... leurs relation semblait moins tendu... peut-être que son absence changerait les choses entre eux...  
  
Du bruit se fit entendre et Harry se retourna:  
  
- Je vais devoir vous laisser... déclara-t-il. Je ne peux pas utiliser cette cheminée plus longtemps...  
  
- Harry...  
  
La voix d'Hermione s'éteignit dans sa gorge alors que Ron serrait plus fort sa main dans la sienne.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on pourra te revoir ? Ou au moins avoir de tes nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.  
  
- Je vous enverrai un hibou prochainement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien ! Je dois vraiment vous laisser... n'oubliez pas vos promesses ! Au revoir...  
  
Aucun des deux Gryffondor n'eut le temps de réagir que l'image d'Harry s'était déjà évaporée...  
  
- Ho mon dieu...  
  
Hermione s'effondra et Ron eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
- C'était Harry...souffla-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer contre son épaule, encore sous le choc... Ils avaient vu Harry oui... un Harry presque fantomatique, certes, mais un Harry vivant...  
  
- Il est vivant... il est vivant Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à rire à travers ses larmes.  
  
Il la serra contre lui et sourit.  
  
- Oui... il va bien.... Tout va bien....  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux.  
  
- Merci Ron... murmura-t-elle avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Ron la regarda un long moment, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle, puis il se leva et la ramena dans sa chambre, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres....  
  
La soirée s'était plutôt bien terminée... peut-être qu'à présent Hermione serait moins inquiète...  
  
Ron donna le mot de passe pour accéder à la chambre de sa petite préfète en chef et la déposa sur son lit... Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et sourit:  
  
- Dors bien mon ange...  
  
_Voilà voilà ! Désolée c'est pas génial ! Je crois que j'ai un peu baclé la fin.... dslée ! Bizous !  
  
Ho et laissez moi une ptite review SVP !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Contente que ca vous plaise ! Je lis vos reviews avec plaisir et elle m'encourage à continuer alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous aimez (ou mm si vous n'aimez pas !) Bizous !_

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent enfin un hiboux de Harry ... il allait bien, du moins d'après ce qu'il disait... mais il ne pouvait absolument rien leur dire... il laissa quelques indices qui permirent à Hermione et Ron de comprendre qu'il suivait un entraînement intensif en vue de son prochain combat contre Voldemort... Ca ne semblait pas facile, mais il avait encore le morale et parlait beaucoup de ce qu'il ferait à son retour.... Ce qui était bon signe...

- Il va bien, tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter... Déclara Ron en souriant.

- Oui, tu as raison....

Ron remarqua soudain à quel point son amie était pâle...

- Hermione...?

- Ron, je.... Commença-t-elle en soupirant. Je suis fatiguée....

- Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Non.. je ne peux pas... on a cours de métamorphose... et après je dois accompagner les premières années au terrain de quidditch pour une leçon de vol...

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde de la cheminée et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle sursauta en sentant le bras de Ron autour de sa taille.

- Je vais prendre le cours pour toi, et j'emmènerai les premières années à ta place... Dit-il en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant la mer, et une petite fille qui ramassait des coquillages...

- Encyclopédie ! Annonça Ron.

La petite fille lui sourit et le laissa entrer dans la chambre des préfets en chef. Il installa son amie sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Repose-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour notre cours particulier de demain !

Elle sourit, les joues légèrement rosies par le baiser de son ami et acquiesça:

- Merci Ron... je...

- Chut...repose-toi... il faut que j'y aille... j'expliquerai au professeur McGonagall que tu ne te sens pas bien... je viendrais te voir avant d'aller manger...

- Non, je mangerai pas ce soir... ne te dérange pas !

- ...bon... alors je remonterai avant d'aller me coucher pour vérifier que tu dors, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau:

- Bon, allez, dépêche-toi... tu vas être en retard !

- Oui chef !

Et il sortit en courant...

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron, en sortant sa baguette. 

Hermione sourit:

- Et bien nous avons vu les principaux sorts de défenses, et pas mal de sorts de protections, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait... peut-être apprendre des sortilèges d'attaques...

- Des sortilèges d'attaques... S'étonna Ron. A quoi tu penses ?

- Les sortilèges impardonnables...

Ron la fixa, incrédule:

- QUOI ?

- On a tout à fait le niveau, tu sais ! Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. On aura pas de mal à...

- Là n'est pas la questions ! S'indigna Ron. On parle des sortilèges IMPARDONABLES ! Hermione, c'est pas un hasard s'ils portent ce nom !

Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré:

- Je sais bien Ron, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Comment est-ce que tu peux, ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les utiliser ?

- Mais Ron, laisse-moi...

Ron secoua la tête d'un air buté.

- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas t'abaisser à ça ! Tu vas quand même pas jouer le jeu de l'ennemi !?

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tourna le dos à Ron.

- Mais si Harry échoue....

Ron sursauta.

- Quoi...? Murmura-t-il.

- Si Harry échoue...il faudra bien qu'on se défende ! Il faudra bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ! ON NE VA PAS LES LAISSER NOUS TUER SANS RIEN FAIRE ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Hermione...

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme:

- Harry n'échouera pas...dit-il d'une voix confiante.

- Mais.. et si... balbutia-t-elle. Et si...

- Hermione...

- Je ne veux pas mourir... sanglota-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face, la regardant droit dans les yeux:

- On ne va pas mourir ! Ni toi, ni moi, ni Harry ! Personne ne va mourir ! Hermione...jure-moi que tu n'utiliseras jamais ces sortilèges...

Elle secoua la tête:

- ...Ron...

- Hermione, jure-le moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière....

- Ils nous tuerons...Gémit-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras rassurant de son meilleur ami. Eux ils n'hésiteront pas ! Il nous tuerons !

- Non... je te protégerai... Jure-le moi, je t'en prie....

Elle acquiesça:

- Je te le jure....

Ron soupira de soulagement et la serra plus fort contre lui:

- Merci...

Il sécha les larmes de son amie et rangea sa baguette.

- Bon, si on oubliait les cours particuliers aujourd'hui ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui... je crois qu'il vaut mieux...

Il s'assirent sur le sol, au milieu des coussins et restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je...je ferais mieux de remonter dans ma chambre...On se voit au repas, d'accord ? Déclara soudain Hermione en se levant.

Il acquiesça et la laissa sortir, pensif... si Harry ne revenait pas rapidement, Hermione allait faire une dépression.... Elle était tellement tendu depuis la rentrée... constamment effrayé, énervé ou triste... toujours sur le point de pleurer.... Elle réfléchissait trop... pourtant il savait que ses peurs étaient justifiées...si Harry échouait... ils seraient tous en danger.... Mais il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive... et il resterait avec elle, comme il lui avait promis... jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus besoin de lui...

_Bon un pti chapitre un peu ennuyeux mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de montrer comment se sent Hermione, assez mal pour vouloir utiliser les sortilètes impardonnables... bref voila ! Laissez-moi une review SVP !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Ce chapitre est très inutile et court et je m'en excuse, mais ca prépare le prochain qui sera bien plus intéressant !! Mais laissez-moi quand même une review s'il vous plaît !! Bizous et merci !!!_

Les semaines continuèrent à s'écouler et l'hiver s'installa. Les premières chutes de neige arrivèrent en même temps que les premiers signes d'affaiblissement de Harry.... Celui-ci avait prit l'habitude de leur écrire une à deux fois par semaine, ce qui rassurait considérablement les deux amis... Mais plus la période de noël approchait plus l'intervalle entre deux lettres augmenta... Harry était de plus en plus pessimiste, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer... ses lettres étaient courtes et il parlait de moins en moins de ses projets... comme s'il s'était résigné à ne plus avoir d'avenir.... Cela inquiétait énormément Ron et Hermione qui tentaient désespérément de lui remonter le moral par hiboux... malheureusement leurs efforts semblaient vains... et Harry sombrait peu à peu....

Le bal de noël approchait à une vitesse incroyable.. et il fut bientôt l'heure de réfléchir aux cadeaux de chacun... Hermione et Ron cherchaient à faire un cadeau vraiment exceptionnel à Harry, mais les idées leur manquaient... Rien n'était à la mesure de leur amitié...

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qui lui montre à quel point il compte pour nous... Soupira Hermione, assis près du feu..

Il était déjà tard, et la salle commune était presque déserte.

- Oui mais quoi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose...

- ...quelque chose qui vient du cœur... l'essence même de notre amitié...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron, intrigué.

Elle se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Ron sur ses talons.

- Hermione ?! Houhou ! De quoi tu parles ? Répéta-t-il pendant que son amie cherchait un livre.

- J'ai lu ça quelque part... c'est un sort qui permet de partager les sentiments...

- Quoi ?

Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil tandis qu'elle continuait ses recherches. Il ne comprenait rien...

- ...si je me souviens bien, grâce à ça on peut retranscrire ce qu'on ressent dans un objet... je pensais qu'on pourrait... Ha le voilà !

Elle prit un énorme livre poussiéreux et s'assit près de Ron en continuant:

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait.. montrer à Harry combien il compte pour nous... par l'intermédiaire d'un bijou... je ne sais pas encore quoi... ce n'est qu'une idée... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant, anxieuse.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:

- Hermione tu es un génie !! S'exclama-t-il. Comme ça Harry aura toujours une partie de nous avec lui !

La jeune femme rougit et acquiesça, contente que Ron apprécie son idée.

- Bon alors tu t'occupes du sort, je m'occupe de choisir le bijou, d'accord ?Dit-il.

Ils se sourirent, et Hermione se replongea dans le livre, se sentant rougir... Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les yeux de Ron lui faisaient autant d'effets... à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle se sentait bien... ce qui était un vrai miracle quand on pensait à l'état déprimé dans lequel elle était... seul Ron parvenait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau...sans lui, elle se serait déjà noyé depuis longtemps...

- Je pense pouvoir le trouver à Pré-au-Lard...Je le commanderai...Déclara-t-il en réfléchissant intensivement au meilleur cadeau possible.

- Très bien...

Hermione lue et relue attentivement la formule, essayant de la mémoriser. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue elle ferma les yeux et soupira, réfléchissant à un autre cadeau... celui de Ron... elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir... elle voulait quelque chose de particulier, d'unique... mais en même temps pas trop intime... elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit... enfin si... elle voulait qu'il comprenne ses sentiments, même s'il ne les partageait pas... mais elle ne voulait pas être trop directe... et puis elle voulait aussi le remercier... le remercier d'être là... le remercier d'être son ami et de prendre soin d'elle... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Ron...? Elle finit par s'assoupir sur l'épaule de Ron qui la ramena dans sa chambre, réfléchissant lui aussi à un cadeau... Il l'embrassa sur le front, petit plaisir qu'il se permettait parfois, puis repartit dans sa chambre, un air songeur sur le visage... Il lui fallait un cadeau spécial... Un cadeau spécial pour une fille spéciale... oui.. il fallait quelque chose d'unique... de grand... de beau... Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve....

_Voilà ! J'ai un mal fou à trouver des idées de cadeau venant respectivement de Ron pour Hermione et d'Hermione pour Ron alors si vous avez des idées, dites-le moi ! Laissez-moi une petite review svp ! Merci ! Bizous !_


	9. Chaptre 9

_Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de m'etre trompé de chapitre lol je suis impardonnable ! Enfin, voilà la vrai suite j'espère que vous aimerez ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!_

- Avec qui tu vas au bal ?

Ron faillit s'étouffer et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les oreilles écarlates:

- Ho... heu... c'est-à-dire que... j'avais pensé.. balbutia-t-il. Enfin... qu'on irait ensemble... je... ho je suis vraiment trop nul... j'aurais du penser que t'allais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre... alors... c'est pas grave...

Hermione sourit, attendrie. Oui elle avait eu des demandes... mais elle les avait toutes décliné... espérant y aller avec Ron.... C'était touchant de savoir qu'il y avait pensé... même si c'était aussi un peu vexant qu'il ai oublié de lui en parler...

- Ron...commença-t-elle.

- ...je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins... je suis désolé...

- ... je veux y aller avec toi...

- ...et puis tous les garçons te tournent autour alors... dit-il, grognon, essayant de cacher sa jalousie.

Puis il se tourna vers elle, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire...

- ...Tu... quoi ?

- Je veux y aller avec toi Ron... répéta-t-elle avec un sourire, essayant de cacher son amusement mais aussi sa gène.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la fixant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça et il se mit à rire, se passant maladroitement une main dans sa tignasse rousse.

- C'est... merci... je suis... très content...

C'était un euphémisme, il était littéralement fou de joie et il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas sauter partout ! Hermione aussi était aux anges... la situation n'était pas des plus réjouissantes mais elle espérait que ce bal pourrait la détendre un peu... et puis elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ron, même si elle était encore loin de s'avouer que c'était de l'amour... elle essayait inconsciemment de ne pas être heureuse parce qu'elle s'en voulait... Harry était malheureux, alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse.... Oui.. c'est ce qu'elle se disait... Mais elle avait tellement besoin de Ron.... Et elle se sentait si bien avec lui....

La lettre qu'il reçurent ce matin-là leur ôta toute leur joie et leur enthousiasme.... Harry allait mal... c'était de pire en pire et cela se traduisait par des hiboux court, pessimiste, parfois même, comme aujourd'hui, par une écriture tremblante et quelques larmes sur le parchemin....

La journée fut très pénible et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à garder le sourire... elle parvint pourtant à ne pas pleurer... jusqu'au soir...

Envahie par le mal être et la tristesse, incapable de dormir, elle se releva au milieu de la nuit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Il devait être seul ce soir-là... Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si elle devait le déranger... et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Ron encore en uniforme. Ne pouvant pas dormir, il était resté à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en réfléchissant. Puis il avait entendu du bruit et prenant pour une fois son rôle de préfet au sérieux, il avait voulu vérifier que tout le monde était bien couché. Mais c'était Hermione qui lui faisait face, l'air inquiet. Il se regardèrent longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il soudain, inquiet à la vue de son amie devant sa porte, en nuisette, à une heure si tardive.

- Je...

C'était étrange ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en elle à ce moment précis, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens... elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait besoin de lui... elle l'aimait.. et elle avait envie de lui.. envie de se donner à lui pour ne plus penser... pour tout oublier... elle savait que lui seul serait capable d'atténuer sa peine...lui seul serait capable de lui faire oublier toute la tristesse du monde...

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air incertain puis le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux... Puis sans un mot elle se mit à l'embrasser...

- Hermione...

Ron lui rendit son baiser mais finit par la repousser quelques secondes plus tard, surpris, mais par dessus tout inquiet... Ce n'était pas son Hermione...

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et recommença à l'embrasser:

- ...embrasse-moi Ron... je t'en supplie...embrasse-moi... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il se laissa faire malgré lui... Il l'aimait et il l'avait désiré tant de fois... mais pas comme ça... non... elle n'était pas dans son état normal... il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire...Il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter... il l'aimait trop pour ça...

- Hermione arrête... dit-il difficilement.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et commença à défaire sa cravate, l'embrassant dans la nuque... Ron frissonna... les lèvres d'Hermione laissaient des sillons brûlants sur sa peau... Elle était si belle dans cette petite nuisette... Il aurait tellement voulu lui rendre ses baisers et ses caresses... mais il ne devait pas...

- ... Hermione, je t'en prie, gémit-il lorsqu'elle lui enleva sa chemise et que ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon. Arrête...

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron et il remarqua soudain qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas... chuchota-t-elle, se sentant blessée et humiliée. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais envie de moi...

Il soupira et passa doucement une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, esquissant un sourire:

- ...oui... mais pas comme ça... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Hermione...ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...

- Bien sûr que si... je sais ce que je veux... je te veux toi...

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et eut du mal à parler...

- Non... Hermione... tu sais que c'est faux...

Elle baissa les yeux et éclata en sanglot tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ron... s'il te plaît...supplia-t-elle à travers ses larmes. J'ai tellement besoin de toi... J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, j'ai besoin... besoin de sentir... ton corps contre le mien... Ron...

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras et Ron se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux... Il ne devait pas pleurer... pas maintenant...

- Je suis là... et je vais t'aider... mais pas comme ça....

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle enfouie son visage contre l'épaule du rouquin, honteuse... elle avait voulue se servir de lui...

- Je... je suis désolée Ron...Je suis désolée... pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi... je ne voulais pas....

- Je sais.. je sais... chut... murmura-t-il en la berçant. Je sais...

- Ne me laisse pas... je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas Ron... gémit-elle en s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne me laisse pas... je le supporterai pas...

Il sourit tristement et laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues en serrant encore plus fort son amie contre son cœur.

- Je ne te laisserai pas...

Il sentit Hermione se détendre dans ses bras et se remit à le bercer doucement...

- Je resterai avec toi...ajouta-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi...

- ..j'aurais toujours besoin de toi Ron...murmura-t-elle.

- Alors je ne te quitterai jamais...Dit-il avec sourire. Je te le promet...

Elle finit par s'assoupir contre lui...

Il la ramena dans sa chambre, comme la nuit précédente mais lorsqu'il voulu partir les bras d'Hermione se resserrèrent autour de son coup:

- ..reste.. chuchota-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Il sourit et se coucha près d'elle dans le lit, la serrant tout contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme il le faisait toujours, se félicitant d'avoir sur résister à la jeune femme. C'était mieux ainsi... il en était persuadé....

- Je resterai avec toi... pour toujours... je te le jure... souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement pour une fois... Il ferma les yeux, et finit par s'assoupir lui aussi, bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras... celle qu'il aimait....

_Voila ! laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! merci !_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Voilà la suite !! Merci opur vos messages ! Continuez à m'en laisser si vous aimez (ou pas) ! Bizous !_

Les jours suivants Ron et Hermione se mirent implicitement d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qui avait faillit arriver ; ce dont la jeune femme était particulièrement reconnaissante....

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'était littéralement jeté sur lui dans l'espoir qu'ils feraient... enfin qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble... c'était stupide, inconscient... désespéré.... Mais Ron n'en avait pas profité... au contraire... et il lui avait avoué qu'il avait envie d'elle... ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle... et elle le savait... mais cela la laissait encore esperer...

- Hermione tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Ron.

- Ho excuse-moi Ron, je réfléchissais... Tu disais ?

Il esquissa un sourire amusé:

- J'ai reçu le cadeau de Harry...

- Quoi ? Mais où est-il ?T'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt ? Montre-le moi !!

Il avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il avait choisit comme collier ce qui l'avait profondément agacé..

Il se mit à rire et montra une petite boite.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu réfléchissais...

- Ron !

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Regarde.

Il ouvrit la petite boite et Hermione cessa presque de respirer... C'était le cadeau parfait...

- Ron...

- Tu crois qu'il va aimé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien sûr !

Elle posa la chaîne en argent dans sa main et sourit en voyant les ailes du petit vif d'or bouger... c'était le cadeau idéal pour Harry !

- Je suis sûre qu'il va adoré ! Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Ron. J'ai bien fait de te laisser choisir !

Même elle, qui n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on appelait une fan de Quidditch, trouvait ce cadeau d'une beauté évidente...

- Je te rembourserai tout à l'heure. Nous n'aurons qu'à faire le sortilège ce soir !

Il acquiesca et replongea dans ses pensée pendant qu'Hermione regardait le collier, pensive.

Elle avait trouvé le cadeau de Ron la veille... L'idée lui était venue en le voyant jouer au Quidditch... bien sûr elle s'était ruiné mais ça en valait la peine... Ron serait aux anges...

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant noël maintenant... Les élèves étaient en vacance et toute l'école était en ébullition, occupée par les divers préparatifs du bal... et il est vrai que Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas les moins nerveux...

- Si on allait manger 'Mione ? Je meurs de faim !

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle où Malfoy les interpella.

- Hey Granger ! T'as trouvé un cavalier cette année ? A moins que Weasley le traître t'accompagne par pitié ? Pauvre Saint Potter... abandonné... seul pour noël... peut-être sur le point de mourir pendant que nous nous amusons... c'est pitoyable...

- Malfoy je vais te...

- Ron, ignore-le...murmura Hermione en serrant les poings.

Il la fixa, surpris.

- Quoi...?

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec lui... nous réglerons nos comptes une autre fois....

Malfoy ricana d'un air mesquin et sortit, entouré de Grabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table.

Elle avait pâli et commençait à trembler...

- 'Mione ?

- ...il a raison...soupira-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Je croyais qu'on devait l'ignorer ! Protesta Ron. Tu vas te rendre malade à force d'écouter ses conneries !

Elle se tourna vers lui:

- Malfoy a raison, Ron ! Harry est tout seul... et il est en danger de mort pendant que nous nous amusons... tu ne trouve pas ça horrible ?!

Ron soupira et lui prit doucement la main.

- Si... si c'est horrible... mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre Hermione....

- Je me sens tellement mal... je me sens tellement coupable Ron...

Il lui caressa la joue :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cette situation n'est que temporaire ! Tout s'arrangera quand il reviendra...

Hermione acquiesça et serra la main de Ron dans la sienne quelques secondes.

- Tu as sans doute raison....

Ron sourit et acquiesça.

- J'ai toujours raison ! Se vanta-t-il.

- N'exagérons rien ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Hermione ? Tu... tu vas mettre... la même robe qu'en quatrième année...? Demanda soudain Ron, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est juste que... non rien oubli...

Elle le regarda, surprise et secoua la tête.

- Je... je ne comprends pas ce que ça va changer...

- Rien, rien, oublis. Dit-il précipitamment, essayant de cacher son agacement.

- Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas cette robe ?

Il soupira et croisa les bras. Si ! Si... tu étais ravissante... mais... il y a que... tu avais choisis cette robe pour... pour... _Vicky..._

Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air atendrie. Ron était encore jaloux de Viktor Krum....

- Ron, cette robe ne signifiait rien pour lui ou pour moi... elle me plaisait c'est tout !

- Je sais.... Soupira-t-il. Oubli ça tu veux ?

Elle sourit tristement et l'embrassa sur la joue. D'un autre côté Ron avait raison... c'était pour Viktor qu'elle avait acheté cette robe.... Alors... elle en trouverait une autre pour Ron....Mais ce serait une surprise...

- Le principal c'est qu'on y aille tous les deux, non ?

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent... toute personne alentour pouvait dire qu'ils ressemblaient à un véritable couple ! Il ne l'était pas encore, certes, mais leurs sentiments respectifs étaient forts et sincères... et Ron avait bien l'intention de se déclarer lors du bal, et puis si son cadeau fonctionnait les choses seraient plus facile... maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à se demander si elle l'aimait ou pas.... Une question qui le rendait malade d'inquiétude...

_Une petite review s'il vous plait ? Les choses deviennent sérieuse dans le prochain chapitre : le bal !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ! J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il est pas trop mauvais ! Donc, place au BAL !_

__   
  
Hermione descendit les escaliers menant à la grande salle et s'arrêta, incertaine, quand Ron se retourna et la vit. Il la fixa longuement, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire ébahie sur les lèvres.- Wow… murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Hermione tu es….Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait.-… en retard… termina-t-elle avec un sourire coupable. Je suis désolée… j'ai envoyé son cadeau à Harry…Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il se sentit terriblement bien, surtout quand il remarqua les joues rosies de son amie.

- …Sublime.. chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais dire sublime… tu es sublime…

Elle sourit et rougit davantage:

- Merci… tu n'es pas mal non plus….

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda longuement, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle portait une longue robe sans manche en soie bordeaux… Ses cheveux bouclés étaient légèrement retenus par deux petits papillons assortis à sa robe et tombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules… elle était tout simplement ravissante…

- Tu n'as pas mit ton autre robe… constata-t-il, ravis.

- Non… sourit-elle. J'ai choisie celle-ci spécialement pour toi….

Il lui proposa son bras comme un gentleman et lui sourit d'un air charmeur:

- Pouvons-nous y aller Miss Granger ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire crispé et accepta le bras de son ami.

- Nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il bien que la réponse était évidente.

- Heu.. oui.. un peu.. c'est cette robe… je… elle ne me…

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu es superbe… la coupa-t-il.

Ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était pas la robe le problème… non c'était le fait d'être ensemble, comme un couple, devant tout le monde…

Hermione respira profondément et regarda Ron qui lui sourit.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Prête…

Elle resserra son bras autour de celui de Ron et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle…

Un long murmure se propagea dans la salle tandis qu'ils entraient tout les deux. Les Gryffondors se mirent à applaudir avec joie pendant que les Serpentards les regardaient d'un air dégoûté. Hermione se sentit frissonner quand Ron approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:

- Regarde Pakinson et ses petites copines… elles sont folle de jalousie… tu leur en met plein la vue !

Même Malfoy regardait Hermione, incrédule.   
Ron lança un regard meurtrier aux garçons qui reluquait sa cavalière d'un peu trop prêt et rajouta dans un sourire:

- Quand aux gars, ils sont tous en train de se demander comment j'ai fait pour que la plus belle fille du collège soit ma cavalière !

- Ron.. murmura-t-elle, gênée.

- C'est la vérité… tu es la plus belle d'entre toutes…

Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais il détourna la tête pour saluer Seamus et Dean, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de remarquer la jolie teinte rosée de ses oreilles.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et le repas commença peu de temps après.

- Où est Ginny ? Demanda Ron en regardant son assiette, cherchant un sujet de conversation qui ne le ferai pas rougir. Tu sais qui est son cavalier ?

Il détestait rougir, tout le monde pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… c'était frustrant…

- Elle est venue avec un Serdaigle… tu sais l'un des batteurs de l'équipe…

- Ho…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers Hermione, assis à sa gauche. Pourquoi est-ce que ce simple contact le faisait frissonner ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois… mais ce soir-là tout était différent, et l'idée de sa future déclaration le paniquait...

- Regarde, ils sont là-bas. Dit-elle en montrant l'extrémité d'une des autres table.

- Ha oui…

Et voilà… la discussion était à nouveaux bloqué, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire.

- J'aurais aimé que Harry soit là… murmura-t-elle soudain.

- Hermione… on a déjà parlé de ça…

- Je sais… dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Excuse-moi… je ne veux pas gâcher notre soirée…

Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Rien ne pourra gâcher cette soirée !

Elle sourit et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule:

- Je suis contente d'être là… avec toi… merci Ron…

Il allait répliquer quand une voix les fit sursauter:

- Hey les amoureux ! Pas de bécotage !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée en reconnaissant les jumeaux, essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues et d'ignorer celle des oreilles de son compagnon.

- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait plus eu droit à ce genre de remarques…

- On a décidé qu'il fallait… commença Fred.

- …reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Finit George en attrapant son petit frère par le cou pendant que son jumeau lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Arrêtez ça ! Fichez le camp ! S'exclama Ron en se débattant.

- Ho désolée, on voulait pas ruiner votre premier rendez-vous !

- Ce n'est pas notre… déclarèrent les deux intéressés d'une même voix.

- Mais bien sûr ! Les coupèrent-ils, faisant comprendre qu'ils ne les croyaient pas le moins du monde.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air entendu.

- Phase un : les disputes… dit Georges.

- Phase deux, la dénégation… Continua Frd.

- A quand la phase trois ?

Ils se mirent à rirent tandis que Ron et Hermione évitaient de se regarder, gênés.

- Bon, on vous laisse…dit Fred.

- …pour le moment…Ajouta George

- …car nos cavalières…

- …nous attendent…

Et ils disparurent dans la foule…

- Ces deux là sont insupportable ! Grogna Ron.

Hermione se mit à rire et Ron la regarda, outré.

- Ça te fait rire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans les épais cheveux roux de son meilleur ami.

- Ils t'ont tout décoiffé…. Tu es adorable comme ça… ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que la jambe, ou n'importe quelle partie du corps d'Hermione le frôlait…

Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore aligna les tables et les chaises contre les murs pour laisser la place aux couples qui désiraient danser. Un célèbre groupe sorcier jouait des chansons qui avaient un certain succès auprès des jeunes sorciers.

- Ha j'aime bien celle-là ! Fit Ron alors qu'une musique douce commençait.

Hermione ferma les yeux et écouta la chanson quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment très belle…

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chanson… murmura-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

Il sourit.

- Tu veux danser ? Proposa-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort et acquiesça:

- Avec plaisir… murmura-t-elle sans savoir comment les mots avaient pus sortirent de sa bouche.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était terrorisé… ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle allait être dans les bras de Ron… mais là c'était… tout simplement différent… c'était un bal… c'était une danse… c'était… ce n'était plus que de simples amis…. Ce soir-là ils étaient en couple….

Il l'enlaça doucement par la taille tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son coup. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop proche l'un de l'autre et pouvaient ainsi se regarder dans les yeux. Hermione était incapable de détourner son regard du sien… ses yeux étaient enivrant…hypnotisant…. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin qui resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle pouvait à présent entre les battements de son cœur, tout aussi forts et rapides que les siens… Dieu comme elle était bien dans ses bras…

- Tu sens bon… murmurèrent-t-il en même temps.

Hermione sursauta et se recula légèrement pour étudier le visage de Ron. Elle le vit rougir et rougit elle-même.

- Merci.. répondirent-ils.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveaux et se mirent à rire sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils reprirent leurs sérieux rapidement et continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, souriant toujours d'un air attendri, presque béat.

- Je suis contente d'être là moi aussi…avec toi… déclara soudain Ron en réponse à la remarque d'Hermione avant que les jumeaux ne les interrompent.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis compris de quoi il parlait et se sentit extrêmement bien… Elle scruta son visage un long moment, puis s'arrêta un instant sur ses lèvres, se surprenant à se demander quel effet cela lui ferait s'il l'embrassait… A cet instant, comme poussé par une force invisible Ron approcha son visage du sien et ferma doucement les yeux pour l'embrasser… il en avait trop envie… il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps…. Hermione ferma également les yeux et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds… ils allaient s'embrasser… ils allaient partager leur premier vrai baiser… pas un baiser désespéré cette fois…

Mais soudain la musique s'arrêta et l'une des chanteuses se mit à crier. Ron ouvrit les yeux brusquement et recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Hermione en fit de même et ils se tournèrent vers la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, un peu confuse.

- Aucune idée…

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu du groupe, comme la plupart des élèves et comprirent que la chanteuse se disputait avec l'un des autres membres du groupe à propos d'une chanson qu'elle refusait d'interpréter : _Survivor's song._  
Hermione sentit Ron sursauter et le regarda étrangement tandis que les Serpentards scandaient en rythme:

- Survivor's song ! Survivor's song ! Survivor's song !

- Ron… qu'est-ce que.. tu connais cette chanson ? Questionna Hermione.

Il secoua la tête mais elle devina sans mal qu'il mentait.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une chanson… qui…

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione, attendant une réponse.

Ginny les rejoignit:

- Comment osent-t-ils proposer cette chanson ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air outré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chanson ?

Ginny regarda Hermione, puis Ron qui baissa les yeux et soupira.

- C'est une chanson que le compositeur du groupe à écrit après les scandales de Rita Skeeter à la Gazette… c'est... sur Harry…

Hermione se raidit:

- Sur Harry… le survivant.. murmura-t-elle, comprenant le titre. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Des choses horribles… répondit Ginny, à présent embarrassée. Ils se moquent de lui, le traitent de cinglé… de trouillard, de menteur… enfin… c'est une chanson détestable !

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle sentit la main de Ron se glisser dans la sienne et le regarda, sans un mot, se sentant tout à coup terriblement fragile:

- On va sortir un peu, d'accord ?Dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et il la conduisit hors de la grande salle, dans les jardins…. Voilà tout était fichu et pour une fois, il n'y était absolument pour rien…!

- Hermione… ça va ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit tristement:

- Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite… mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Ron…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- C'est noël…. Et il est tout seul…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Ron se sentit désemparé.

- Harry est tout seul… on devrait être avec lui…

- Je sais… murmura Ron en lui séchant ses larmes et en la serrant contre lui. Je sais Hermione… mais… avec notre cadeau il n'est plus vraiment seul….

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça finalement.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Non, en réalité il avait envie de rester un peu plus longtemps ici, avec elle et peut-être reprendre là où ils en étaient….

- Comme tu veux…dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- J'aurais voulu.. danser une dernière fois… mais si tu préfères…

- On peu dansé ici…

Il sourit et à la surprise de la jeune femme il posa une main sur sa taille et lui fit signe de poser la sienne sur son épaule.

Puis leur main s'entrelacèrent et ils commencèrent une valse sur une mélodie imaginaire…

- Tu es un très bon danseur…

- Bill m'a appris… avoua-t-il avec un grimace. Je jouais toujours la fille…

Hermione se mit à rire et se serra un peu plus contre lui pour oublier le froid extérieur…

- Ron…

- Oui…?

Elle respira profondément… il fallait qu'elle lui dise… tout c'était si bien passé… et la soirée était presque finie…. Elle devait tenter sa chance maintenant !

- …je…

Ils entendirent des ricanements et Hermione se figea, regardant les fourrées d'un air sévère mais surtout déçue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance ce soir….

- FRED, GEORGES ! S'écria Ron en lâchant sa cavalière. Je vais vous…

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se réfugièrent à l'intérieur du château. Ron voulu se lancer à leur poursuite mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Laisse-les… de toute façon ce n'est pas grave…

- Pas grave ? Mais…

- La soirée est bientôt finie… dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, les yeux légèrement voilés par la tristesse. Il va falloir que je raccompagne les premiers années au dortoir…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

- Merci Ron… j'ai passé une très bonne soirée…..

Il la regarda s'éloigner et soupira en songeant qu'il devrait maintenant attendre le lendemain avant de pouvoir se déclarer… Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle commune et s'effondra sur un canapé, bien décidé à attendre qu'Hermione ait fini sa ronde…

_Alors ? Niark ! Laisse-moi une review svp !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai d'attente mais je suis en vacance et donc pas chez moi ! J'ai donc mis un moment avant de pouvoir updater et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !!! Bref, voila une suite conséquente, qui j'espère vous plaira ! La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais je sais ce qui va se passer !bref, surtout laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis !_

- Ron... Ron réveille-toi...  
  
Le rouquin ouvrit lentement les yeux et sursauta en reconnaissant Hermione, assise près de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Il est presque deux heures... je viens de finir... tu aurais dus aller te coucher...  
  
Il secoua la tête et sourit:  
  
- Je t'attendais... deux heures, tu dis ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et tressaillit lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement sur le front:  
  
- Alors Joyeux Noël...  
  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi...  
  
Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'épaule de son ami:  
  
- Harry a due recevoir son cadeau maintenant... déclara-t-elle. J'espère qu'il va bien...  
  
- Je vais bien merci...  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se tourna instinctivement vers la cheminée:  
  
- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Chut ! Prévint-il non sans un sourire amusé. Tu vas réveillé tout le monde...  
  
- Content de te voir ! Déclara Ron, à présent totalement réveillé. Joyeux Noël Harry...  
  
Harry les regarda un instant, sans un mot puis sourit:  
  
- Merci... merci pour votre cadeau... il est... vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il m'a fait plaisir... j'ai eu peur que vous soyez déjà couché... j'ai eu de la chance... Tu es ravissante Hermione, il y a eu un bal ?  
  
Hermione rougit et acquiesça.  
  
- Merci...  
  
Elle était heureuse, c'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé... presque comme s'ils étaient encore tout les trois... comme avant...  
  
- J'ai envoyé Hedwige... vous devriez recevoir vos cadeaux bientôt...  
  
- Harry il ne fallait pas...  
  
Il secoua la tête et sourit à nouveaux. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux...  
  
- Nous y sommes allé ensemble, déclara soudain Ron, faisant sursauter et rougir Hermione. Au bal, je veux dire...  
  
Il avait l'impression que Harry devait être au courant...  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
Harry fixa Ron silencieusement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- C'est bien...  
  
- Comment est-ce que tu t'en sors..? Demanda timidement Hermione, essayant de cacher son malaise.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules:  
  
- Bien je crois... ne vous inquiétez pas... je ne suis plus tout seul... vous êtes avec moi maintenant ! Déclara-t-il en serrant le collier dans sa main. On est invincible tout les trois...  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux:  
  
- J'ai hâte que tu rentres... merci Harry... merci.. de faire tout ça... pour nous...  
  
- Oui... merci Harry...  
  
Il les regarda longuement, ému, puis soupira:  
  
- Je dois partir maintenant... déclara-t-il, je voulais juste vous dire merci... et.. que je vous aime.... Joyeux Noël.....  
  
Il leur sourit une dernière fois et disparu dans les flammes...  
  
Hermione jeta ses bras autour du cou de Ron et se serra contre lui, sans un mot, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien... heureuse... Voir Harry, en bonne santé, et surtout sourire, l'avait soulagé d'un immense poids...  
  
- Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Ron, à la fois amusé et gêné.  
  
- Rien... je suis contente c'est tout...  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Ron remarque que son amie s'endormait...  
  
- On devrait aller se coucher, non ? Proposa-t-il. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?  
  
Elle joua un instant avec les cheveux de Ron puis acquiesça.  
  
Elle retint un cri de surprise quand il la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète. Il la déposa sur son lit et l'embrassa à nouveaux sur le front.  
  
- Bonne nuit Princesse...  
  
- Ron...  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, et la fixa, interrogateur.  
  
- Reste ici cette nuit... s'il te plaît..  
  
- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Je croyais qu'on...  
  
- Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. Pas comme ça... je voulais juste... que tu sois... près de moi...  
  
Il lui sourit tendrement et n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se coucher près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil calme et profond, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps...

(...)

- Ho mon Dieu, Ron !  
  
Le plus jeune des frères Weasley se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, avant de se remémorer la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il frotta ses yeux endormis et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé... Il se redressa d'un bond en reconnaissant ce qu'Hermione avait dans les mains. C'était le cadeau de Noël qu'il lui avait offert....  
  
- Tu... tu aimes? Demanda-t-il en se levant précipitamment pour la rejoindre au pied du lit, où ses propres cadeaux l'attendaient également.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Il est magnifique... murmura-t-elle en regardant Ron, émue.  
  
Il lui prit doucement le bijou des mains et hésita quelques instants. C'était une très belle chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme de plume d'une beauté incroyable, également en argent. Il s'apprêtait à lui mettre autour du cou mais le reposa dans la boite, encore incertain.  
  
- Je suis content.. heu... qu'il te plaise...  
  
- Ça a du te coûter une fortune.. tu n'aurais pas dus ! Protesta-t-elle.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Et puis je fais encore ce que je veux !  
  
Hermione acquiesça, résignée et lui sauta au cou:  
  
- Merci ! Merci ! Je l'adore !  
  
Ron sentit ses oreilles rougirent mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas autour du cou, il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien.  
  
Hermione le lâcha et désigna un long paquet derrière son ami.  
  
- Vas-y, ouvre-le tien...  
  
Il regarda longuement le paquet, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça.... Dit-il, incrédule. Non...  
  
Il déchira fébrilement l'emballage sous le regard à la fois anxieux et amusé d'Hermione. Il resta immobile, sans un mot, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
  
- Alors...? Murmura Hermione.  
  
- Wow....  
  
Il détourna difficilement ses yeux de son cadeau et regarda Hermione, sans savoir quoi dire.  
  
- Je.. c'est... tu...  
  
Elle se mit à rire alors qu'il continuait à répéter pour lui même:  
  
- Wow...Wow...  
  
- Alors, ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je suis pas en train de rêver ? Répliqua-t-il, méfiant.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, et scruta les yeux de son meilleur ami avec appréhension. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça...  
  
- Wow...Wow ! Hermione ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Tu es complètement folle ! TU n'aurais jamais dus! Tu as dus te ruiner ! C'est... beaucoup trop pour moi !  
  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
  
Ils se regardèrent et Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée.  
  
- Tu mérites beaucoup plus.. continua-elle d'une petite voix. je voulais trouver quelque chose pour te remercier... et te montrer... que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... et... j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir...  
  
Ron regarda le magnifique Eclair de Feu sur le manche duquel avait été écrit "Ron Weasley" en lettres d'or et caressa la joue d'Hermione:  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... à quel point...  
  
Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase et reporta son attention sur son sublime Eclair de Feu.  
  
- Merci... Dit-il finalement. Merci beaucoup... rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir!  
  
Elle lui sourit et posa une main sur celle de son ami.  
  
- Merci à toi...  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, elle retira sa main, prise d'une peur incontrôlable... Elle avait beau avoir eu terriblement envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée, et même tous les jours depuis maintenant un long moment, elle réalisait à présent ce que cela impliquait... si elle l'embrassait et qu'il la repoussait, elle le perdrai pour toujours... et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.... Vivre sans lui serait impossible... elle le savait... alors même si elle devait se contenter d'être amie avec lui, ce serait toujours mieux que de ne plus l'avoir du tout...  
  
De son côté, Ron pensait à peu près la même chose... la déclaration qu'il avait l'intention de faire depuis la veille le paralysait totalement.... Et même s'ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le premier pas...  
  
- Si on ouvrait nos autres cadeaux.. proposa Hermione, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
  
- Bonne idée !  
  
Ils avaient chacun reçu un pull tricoté par Mme Weasley, ainsi qu'un assortiment de bonbons et de farces et attrapes de la part de Fred et Georges. Hermione avait également reçu une plume incassable de la part de ses parents ainsi qu'une encre illimitée qui changeait de couleur quand on le souhaitait. Quand à Harry, il avait trouvé un magnifique livre vierge pour Hermione, dans lequel elle pourrait écrire sa propre histoire il s'était procuré des gants de Quidditch en peau de dragon pour Ron.  
  
- J'ai vraiment été gâté ! Déclara Hermione en souriant.  
  
Elle étudia quelques instant le livre qu'Harry lui avait offert et comprit qu'il se remplissait de page au fur et à mesure qu'on en avait besoin...  
  
- C'est génial !  
  
- Tu comptes vraiment y écrire une histoire ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça doucement, les yeux dans le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres:  
  
- Oui... je vais y écrire notre histoire... depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre avec Harry...  
  
Elle abandonna la contemplation du livre et de la plume et son attention se tourna à nouveaux vers le cadeau de Ron, son préféré...  
  
- Tu veux bien me le mettre... ?  
  
Ron eut un mouvement d'hésitation et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.  
  
- T'es pas obligé de le mettre maintenant, tu sais ?  
  
- Mais je veux le mettre ! Ron... s'il te plaît !  
  
Elle lui tendit le collier et se retourna en écartant ses cheveux de son cou. Hermione ferma les yeux et un frisson la parcouru quand elle sentit les doigts de Ron doucement caresser sa nuque et ses épaules. Ils portaient encore tout les deux leur tenue de soirée...  
  
Elle sentit son pouls accélérer tandis qu'il passait délicatement la chaîne autour de son cou.  
  
Quand il réussi enfin à attacher le fermoir il sentit Hermione se raidir et recula, paniqué.  
  
- Hermione...?  
  
Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer...  
  
Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux reflétant l'incertitude, l'inquiétude... comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose dont elle ne croyait pas un mot.  
  
Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, l'autre était serré autour du pendentif.  
  
- Tu... tu as utilisé... le sortilège du partage cœur...? Murmura-t-elle. Le même... que pour le cadeau d'Harry...  
  
Il acquiesça lentement, se demandant si elle allait se mettre à lui crier dessus, ou à pleurer de rage, ou pire à rire et partir sans un mot...  
  
Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça...elle sourit légèrement, encore incertaine sur la fiabilité de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... et ses yeux s'embuèrent...  
  
- Tu... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
  
Ron secoua la tête, sans comprendre.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Est-ce que... tu ressens vraiment... tout ça pour moi...?  
  
A sa plus grande stupéfaction il se mit à rire, soulagé.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est toi qui a mit ce sort au point ! Il est parfait... on ne peut pas mentir avec ce sortilège.. tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Et puis... pourquoi je te mentirais...?  
  
Hermione serra à nouveau le pendentif dans sa main et sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir. Amour teinté d'amitié, de respect, d'admiration et d'inquiétude... oui c'était tout ce que Ron ressentait pour elle, concentré dans ce petit pendentif... Et ce qu'elle ressentait en touchant son collier, cet amour que Ron éprouvait pour elle, était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.... Il venait de lui avouer son amour et de lui prouver...  
  
- Ron.... Je...  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer contre son épaule.  
  
- Merci... gémit-elle. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais offert... Merci...  
  
Il sourit et la serra très fort contre lui.  
  
- Je t'aime... je t'aime Ron !  
  
Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, séchant ses larmes et approcha doucement son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser... leur véritable premier baiser...  
  
Ils se séparèrent malgré eux et se dévisagèrent un long moment, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus...  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime... murmura-t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.  
  
Elle se laissa aller à ses baisers à travers ses larmes et ses éclats de rire... Elle avait attendu ça si longtemps... ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... ils le surent à l'instant même ou leur peau se touchèrent, lorsque leur langue s'entremêlèrent... Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est la présence de l'autre....  
  
- Ne me laisse pas Ron... chuchota-t-elle en passant une main dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse de son compagnon. J'en mourrai...  
  
- Ecoutez-moi bien Miss Granger... répondit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque avant de plonger ses yeux azur dans les siens. Je ne vous quitterai jamais... je vous le jure...  
  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa passionnément:  
  
- Redis-le moi... souffla-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne te quitterai jamais...  
  
- Jamais ? Répéta-t-elle, voulant se persuader que c'était vrai.  
  
- Jamais....  
  
- Je t'aime...  
  
Ron sourit et la déposa doucement sur le lit, continuant à l'embrasser... il ne s'en lasserait jamais... maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.... Et ils pourraient vaincre n'importe quelle épreuve... Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là.... Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qui les attendait... et quelles autres épreuves ils auraient à surmonter...

_J'espère que vous aimez ! Le prochain chapitre viendra le plus rapidement possible! Si ca vous interesse, reviewez !! Bizous !!!!_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Haa ! Me revoilà enfin avec la suite !!!!!! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue mais pour me faire pardonner c'est une looongue suite ! J'espère que ca vous plaira !!!!! Bizous et merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai d'ailleur décidé que j'allais y répondre ! J'espère que ca vous fait plaisir !! _

* * *

_Noa_

Je suis super contente que ça te plaise fidèle lectrice (hyyyyper contente même! lol) Je me suis creusé la tête comme une malade pour dénicher leur cadeaux respectif ! Celui de Ron a été le plus facile à trouver, en revanche pour celui de Harry et d'Hermione j'ai galéré !!!! J'ai mis environs 3 jours à me décider ! Finalement j'aime beaucoup celui de Harry mais je trouve dommage que celui d'Hermione reprenne rigoureusement la même idée… je me suis déçue sur ce coup-là ! lol Mais bon, quel cadeau pouvait être plus révélateur que ça de l'amour que Ron éprouve pour Hermione ? Bon, désolée, j'arrête de raconter ma vie !! Encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !!

_ Virg05_

Merci pour le compliment ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir !! Bon par contre, désolée pour le délai d'attente, j'étais en vacance et quand je suis rentré bah j'ai du me remettre dans le bain, ce qui n'a pas été très facile vu que j'écris deux fics assez différentes sur Harry Potter ! Fallait surtout pas que j'oublis que dans cette fic, Harry est toujours vivant ! lol Décidément je suis trop bavarde, désolée !!!! Bonne lecture et surtout dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

_Nayru_

Lol ça c'est du compliment ! Pour dire vrai j'ai rougie de plaisir en le lisant !! Merci encore !! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Il réserve quelques surprises !

_Misskinky_

Contente que tu aimes !!!!! Et cce hapitre, est-ce que tu vas l'aimer aussi ? Je prie pour ça !! Merci !!

_Jade_

Cooooooool !!! Une autre fidèle lectrice !!! Je suppose que si tu la lis c'est qu'elle te plait alors ça me fait très plaisir Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

_Stéphanie_

Lol Bah en voilà une d'épreuve ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'espère que ça en valait la peine, c'est à toi de me le dire !!

_Vengeresse_

Lol le principal c'est que tu l'ai finalment trouvé ce chapitre !Voilà la suite, mais elle a été un peu longue à arriver ! Désolée. S'ils peuvent se séparer ? Bien sûr ! Lol c'est clair qu'ils sont trop mignon ensemble mais certaines personnes n'apprécient pas trop leur bonheur ! Mais chut ! Tu n'as plus qu'à lire pour le savoir ! merci pour cette review ! j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes ! n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir !

_Saby_

Wow !!! Merci !!! Si seulement c'était vrai !! C'est super gentil de ta part ça me flatte énormément !!! Si un jour j'ai la chance de vendre quelque chose je te tiendrai au courant ! En attendant voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira !!

_Chayou1960_

Merci beaucoup !!!! Voilà ce prochain chapitre assez long, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! J'essaierai de ne pas lâcher tant que cette histoire ne sera pas terminé !!! Mais les reviews m'encouragent beaucoup alors merci car c'est grâce à des personnes comme toi qui apprécient mes histoires que j'ai la force de continuer !!!! (c'est fatiguant mine de rien ! lol) Merci encore !!

_Bizous à tous et merci encore !! Maintenant place à la suite !!_

* * *

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants enfermés dans la chambre d'Hermione, à vouloir rattraper le temps perdu… Trois jours qu'ils passèrent à parler, à s'embrasser et à se câliner, uniquement interrompu par les elfes de maison qui leur apportait, de temps en temps, de quoi manger. Ce fut les trois plus beau jours de leur vie, ce fut rempli d'amour, de tendresse, de respect et de sincérité… Il ne se passa rien entre eux, si ce n'est caresses et baisers, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose…

Puis les jours défilèrent et bien vite leur difficile vie d'étudiant reprit son cour. Pendant trois mois ce fut comme une conte de fée. Personne ne pu passer à côté de leur relation ! Car même s'ils n'étaient pas trop démonstratif en public, les étincelles dans leurs yeux et leurs sourires ne passaient pas inaperçu. Bien sûr cela ne faisait pas que des heureux… même si leur joie était contagieuse, certains semblaient être particulièrement jaloux et écœuré de les voir ensemble. Comme les Serpentards avec à leur tête Malfoy, où encore les diverses groupies de Ron…

- Je n'aime pas ça… murmura soudain Hermione en fixant quelque chose derrière Ron.

Ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor et déjeunaient avec Ginny et Neville en parlant de la futur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- De quoi ? Demanda Ron, en laissant sa fourchette en suspend.

- Regarde.

Elle fit un geste vers la table des Serpentards. Ron se retourna et remarqua Lavande Brown en train de discuter avec Malfoy.

- Ça doit être hilarant vu comme cette idiote glousse… grogna Ginny qui était en froid avec Lavande depuis un moment.

- Où est le problème ? Demanda Ron. Ils ne font que discuter, le rat et la vipère, c'est parfait ! Y'a pas de raison de s'en faire !

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira:

- Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils nous regardent et parlent à voix basse. Déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous préparent un mauvais coup…

- Pourquoi est-ce que Lavande voudrait nous préparer un mauvais coup?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Ron, passablement agacé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ron, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien vu ? Dit-elle, incrédule.

- Rien vu sur quoi ?

- Lavande et ses pestes de copines sont folles de toi ! Cracha-t-elle d'un air mauvais en détournant les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ho pitié Ron…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains:

- Elles voudraient toutes être à ma place…

Ron sourit et lui prit doucement la main avant d'y porter les lèvres.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas près d'arriver ! C'est toi que j'aime….

Hermione releva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. Puis, instinctivement, elle porta sa main au collier autour de son cou, comme pour se rassurer et sentit une bouffée d'amour, maintenant familière, l'envahir.

- Je sais… je te fais confiance…c'est juste que…

Elle soupira à nouveaux et se leva sans rien ajouter et sortit de la salle. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension Ron l'imita, et lui courut après. Il la rattrapa dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un faible sourire, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis une idiote voilà tout. Dit-elle. Je suis bien trop jalouse…. Mais…

- 'Mione…?

- …je t'aime tellement… murmura-t-elle en se mettant à sangloter.

Ron la prit dans ses bras, sans savoir pourquoi cette constatation la faisait pleurer.

- Et où est le problème ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

Elle lui sourit tristement à travers ses larmes.

- Si je te perds…je… je le supporterai pas Ron… et j'ai tellement peur que ça arrive… je me sens tellement… faible… tellement vulnérable… c'est horrible…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me perdras pas… La rassura-t-il. Tu es en sécurité avec moi… je te protégerai toujours… tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal Hermione…je te le jure….

- Tu fais trop de promesses Ron….déclara-t-elle en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

- Je les tiendrai toutes !

- Merci…

Elle se mit à rire et soupira:

- Je suis vraiment une idiote… tu es constamment obliger de me consoler..

- Ça me dérange pas. Dit-il d'un air malicieux. Ça me donne au moins un bon prétexte pour te serrer contre moi…

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes dans un doux baiser.

Ron s'écroula sur le canapé de la salle commune avec soulagement. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été un enfer. Il était courbaturé et trempé de la tête aux pieds sans oublier qu'une douleur lancinante lui harcelait l'épaule. Il avait fait une mauvaise chute.. heureusement qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vu elle sinon l'aurait achevé…. Elle détestait toujours autant ce sport et était paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, il avait donc insisté pour qu'elle n'assiste plus aux entraînements… Elle s'inquiétait dès que quelque chose menaçait de près ou de loin la sécurité de Ron…il en était parfois agacé mais la simple pensée qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle l'aimait le calmait immédiatement ! Enfin, ce n'était pas grave, il lui demanderai un bon petit massage avant d'aller se coucher !

- Hey, salut Ron….

Le rouquin tourna négligemment la tête vers l'autre côté de la salle et un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu Lavande. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver…

- Alors cet entraînement ?

Ron la regarda, suspicieux, sachant pertinemment que Lavande et ses amies ne s'intéressaient pas au Quidditch…

- Douloureux… ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'il se redressa et que son épaule le fit à nouveau souffrir.

Lavande s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

- C'est vraiment inhumain ce qu'ils vous font ! Tu as mal ?

Ron ne répondit pas mais grimaça quand elle lui toucha le bras.

- Tu vas devoir aller voir Madame Pomfresh… enfin, je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux…

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu décliner son offre elle s'était mise à le masser.

- Heu Lavande…

- Ho Ron ne t'en fais pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ha…

Ron eut un sourire gêné mais n'osa pas répliquer. Elle ne se débrouillai pas trop mal mais ça ne valait pas les massages d'Hermione, quand elle s'installait sur ses fesses….

Il ne faisait rien de mal de toute façon…

Ron se laissa donc faire, passablement rassuré que sa tenue de Quidditch le protège des griffes de Lavande… au sens propre comme au sens figur

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensée, la jeune Gryffondor se pencha vers lui et murmura:

- Tu devrais enlever ça… tu vas tomber malade…

- Heu… non… non… ça va très bien… et puis il y a du feu…

Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates et complètement choqué il ne réagit pas lorsque Lavande le poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement couché sur le dos puis elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse et lui enleva son pull après avoir détaché sa cape.

Il essaya de la repousser mais d'un geste vif elle sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Ron sur la défensive.

Il chercha fébrilement sa propre baguette mais Lavande sourit d'un air vainqueur.

- C'est peut-être ça que tu cherches ? Dit-elle, malicieuse en lui montrant sa baguette dans son autre main.

Elle la jeta au loin et reporta son attention sur le rouquin perturbé.

- Coopère et je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser la magie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il, agressivement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus prudent après les conseils de sa petite amie.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se pencha encore plus vers lui, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure son oreille.

- Toi…

Ron sentit ses poings se serrer et voulu se dégager mais Lavande pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et secoua la tête:

- Ne fais pas l'idiot…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres.

- Arrête ! S'écria-t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois de la repousser.

- J'ai envie de toi Ron…

Elle fit glisser sa main libre le long de son torse nu, le faisant frissonner et recommença à l'embrasser…

- Je suis tellement mieux qu'Hermione… et je sais que tu as envie de moi…

- Ça suffit !

Il la repoussa brutalement mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que quelqu'un qu'il ne pu identifier cria:

- **_Impero _**!

Ron se sentit soudain incroyablement bien, l'esprit vidé de tout problèmes, de tout soucis laissant place à un étrange sentiment de plénitude et toute envie de s'enfuir s'évanouie. Puis il entendit une voix, quelque part au fond de son crâne, une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier… à vrai dire il n'essayait même pas… a quoi bon ?

- _Lève toi…_ ordonna la voix.

Il obéit sans réfléchir tandis que la voix continuait à lui parler.

- _Prend la fille et dépose la sur le canapé._

Le rouquin s'agenouilla près de Lavande et la releva avant de la coucher sur le canapé.

- _Maintenant embrasse-la. Tu la veux. Fais le avec passion. _

Il se coucha sur Lavande, visiblement satisfaite et se mit à l'embrasser.

- _Touche la._

Ron obéit, faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de Lavande, mais quelque chose en lui se réveilla, une petite voix, bien moins clair et bien moins forte que l'autre, qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça…

- Alors Brown, demanda la voix, heureuse ?

Elle sourit répondant aux baisers et aux caresses de Ron, l'aidant à lui enlever son soutien-gorge:

- J'en veux plus…

- C'est toi qui vois… mais je trouve que tu as vraiment mauvais goûts…

- La ferme Drago, reste caché et fais ce que tu as à faire…

Malfoy n'appréciait pas trop de se faire donner des ordres par une Gryffondor mais prit un malin plaisir à donner l'instruction suivante à l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus après Harry Potter.

- _Déshabille-toi…Tu vas la baiser… _

Ron déboutonna son pantalon mais s'interrompit alors que Lavande continuait ses baisers fiévreux.

- Je peux pas… faire ça… murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

- _Fais-le_ ! S'écria Drago dans son esprit.

- …non… dit Ron faiblement essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise que Malfoy avait sur lui. …non… ça suffit…

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, son esprit était brumeux… Il ne bougeait plus, allongé sur Lavande qui semblait trouver son compte dans cette situation… du moment qu'il ne se débattait pas, c'était parfait….

Ron essaya de bouger mais l'ordre résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- _FAIS-LE_ ! Répéta Drago.

Ron sentit sa bouche se mêler à celle de Lavande. Il entendit vaguement un bruit puis la sensation de flou s'éteignit brusquement. Il se releva, enfin libre de ses mouvements et tourna instinctivement la tête vers le portrait de la Grosse dame…. Hermione était là, debout au milieu de la salle commune, regardant les deux corps à moitié nu.

- Hermione…

Ron se leva précipitamment en se rendant compte de sa position et se tourna avec horreur vers sa petite amie. Elle avait vu ça….

- Hermione je…

Derrière lui Lavande ramassa rapidement son soutien-gorge et se rhabilla, l'air faussement gêné. Les yeux de Ron se tournèrent vers Lavande avant de se reposer sur sa petite amie. Il voulait dire quelque chose, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait… que ce n'était pas sa faute.. mais… aucun mot ne voulait sortir.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot… c'était impossible…. Pas lui… pas avec… _elle_…

- Ron… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai…

- Je.. c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bafouilla Ron. Je… je n'y suis pour rien… Hermione je t'en supplie il faut que tu me crois….

Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Ron de son côté espérait aussi qu'il finirait par se réveiller rapidement… mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce qui c'était passé était réel…

- Ce… c'est pas… mais dis-lui toi ! S'énerva Ron en se tournant vers Lavande. C'est ta faute tout ça !

Elle le regarda, l'air choqué et indigné:

- Quoi ? Espèce de connard ! C'est ma faute si tu t'es jeté sur moi ?

La voix de Ron s'étrangla:

- Quoi ?!

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione et secoua la tête:

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je te jure que…

- Tu m'as menti… murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Tu m'as menti et tu m'as trahi…

Elle prit son pendentif dans sa main mais ignora la bouffée d'amour qui l'envahit et arracha le collier.

- Non ! Hermione !

- Je t'aime… mais… sanglota-t-elle, essayant de garder un minimum de dignité. Si tu préfères faire l'amour à une fille… comme… _elle_… alors je n'ai plus rien à te dire…

- Hermione je t'en supplie ! Cria Ron au bord du désespoir.

Il incapable de lui donner une explication à ce qu'elle venait de voir..

- Au revoir Ron.

Elle jeta le collier au sol et s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre sans que Ron ne puisse faire un geste pour l'arrêter…

Il resta immobile un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lavande ne s'approche de lui et passe ses bras autour de son coup avec un sourire triomphant.

- Où en étions-nous ?

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour et il la frappa si fort qu'elle se retrouva couché par terre, une main sur son nez ensanglanté.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça…? POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Parce que je déteste Hermione. Hermione si parfaite, la petite Hermione intelligente, belle et qui a tout ce qu'elle veut ! Je voulais la voir souffrir…et rien ne pourra lui faire plus mal que ça…. Maintenant elle est malheureuse et c'est ta faute….

Ron secoua la tête:

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait une chose pareille !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette au sol et le sortilège qu'il avait subi lui revint en mémoire.

- Où est-il ? Où est Malfoy ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda innocemment Lavande.

Ron l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et la souleva pour que leur visage soit l'un en face de l'autre:

- Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour avoir mis ce plan au point toute seule… Vous le regretterez… je te jure que je me vengerai !

Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et alla récupérer le collier ainsi que sa baguette.

- J'espère que tu m'entends Malfoy ! Cria-t-il avec haine. A ta place je surveillerai mes arrières, parce que je te jure que si tu as le MALHEUR de croiser mon chemin, JE TE DEMOLIS !

Puis il se dirigea vers les dortoirs, à la fois fou de rage et fou d'inquiétude. Il venait peut-être de la perdre… pour toujours…. Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne s'en remettrai….

Lavande se tourna vers Malfoy et lui sourit.

- Phase un réussie avec brio… dommage que cette idiote soit arrivé si tôt… j'aurais aimé m'amuser encore un peu…

Drago ricana:

- Tu es diabolique. Tu aurais due être à Serpentard Brown.

- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant Drago…

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame:

- Pas maintenant. Gardons ça en réserve au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. N'oublions pas que ce sont les deux larbins de Potter… fit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Sadique, rusé, sexy et incroyablement pourri de l'intérieur… Sourit-elle. On s'amuse beaucoup avec toi Drago. J'ai hâte d'y être…

Halala... c''était un chapitre très dur à écrire !!! Et le résultat final ne me plaît pas vraiment ! Mais je suis sur les rotules et ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux avant un moment !! Enfin, si vous avez aimez(ou pas) et que la suite vous intéresse (ou pas) laissez-moi une review !!!!!!


	14. Chapitre 14

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! Voici le suivant, mais avant, réponse aux reviews ! _

* * *

Angel111: Oui moi aussi je déteste Lavande ! Lol elle et ses copines m'insupportent ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et également rassuré que tu n'ai pas pété ton ordi ! Je m'en serais voulu ! Mais tu le péteras peut- être dans les chapitres suivant... voilà la suite! 

Allima: Wow, c'est une recette intéressante pour cuisiner Lavande ! lol J'avoue l'avoir vaguement envisagé mais c'était pas crédible ! lol Voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras toujours !!   
  
Larme de Pluie: Lol voilà la suite qui je pense devrait te rassurer ! Je ne la trouve pas excellente mais elle était nécessaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande et Drago seront punis, mais malheureusement ils auront le temps de faire des dégâts avant !  
  
Stéphanie: Les voilà qui se rattrapent ! lol J'espère que tu seras pas déçue !  
  
Noaa: Merci contente que ça te plaise ! Bien sûr qu'Hermione est intelligente, nous en avons la preuve dans ce chapitre Et non ne effet je n'aime pas trop Lavande et ses copines ! Mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Parvati ! Voici la suite, on a le droit à des explications !  
  
Jade: Merci ! J'avais pas prévu ça mais je me suis dit que Ron n'agirais jamais comme ça de son propre chef étant donné qu'il est fou d'Hermione, l'Imperium était la meilleure solution, et qui d'autre pour utiliser un sortilège impardonnable que l'ignoble Malfoy ? (dslée pour ses fans !) Voilà la suite !  
  
Zialana: merci, contente qu'il te plaise ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Jamesis-cass: Oui tu as raison, de véritables pourritures ! Mais il en faut bien ! Merci voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
Chayou1960: Merci pour la review! Est-ce que leur histoire va finir ? L'Avenir nous le dira ! Si on va connaître la vérité ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! En ce qui concerne Ron et l'Imperium, il en faut pas oublier que c'est un sortilège impardonnable et que Drago est sûrement plus fort que Ron au niveau magique, je ne dirait donc pas que Ron est faible ! Juste que Malfoy est plus fort ! Et puis ils vont le cacher à Harry, après tout il est à des kilomètres de Poudlard et assez d'ennuis sans qu'ils en rajoutent ! Ron va donc devoir se battre seul ! Enfin pas si seul que ça Hermione est là ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas !

* * *

Ron se précipita vers la chambre d'Hermione et entra sans frapper, s'attendant à trouver porte close. Mais Hermione n'avait pas fermé la porte… Elle était là, dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ferma la porte et fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Hermione, je t'en supplie… il faut que tu m'écoutes… il faut que tu me crois…Dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit tendrement:

- Quoi que tu me dises, je te croirai Ron…

Ron resta immobile quelques instants, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

- Mais je croyais que tu… que… et puis que… mais…

Hermione lui fit un sourire coupable tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre:

- Tu… tu jouais la comédie ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça:

- Oui… plus ou moins… enfin pas au début...J'ai eu très peur… avoua-t-elle. J'ai beau t'aimer et te faire entièrement confiance, quand on voit une fille comme Lavande faire des avances à son petit ami on se fait toujours du soucis… surtout quand on les retrouves à moitié nu l'un sur l'autre…

Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé… je…

Hermione posa un doigt sur les lèvres du rouquin:

- Je te crois Ron… murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Mais pourquoi…?

- Je savais que Lavande et Drago préparaient quelque chose… j'ai juste réagis en conséquence… et puis je te connais… tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça… pas vrai ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse:

- Jamais je ne te ferai de mal… déclara-t-il.

Hermione sourit mais une ombre de tristesse voilât ses yeux.

- Si un jour tu veux une autre que moi…ou si tu ne m'aimes plus, tout simplement… quitte-moi… Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi par pitié ou par habitude… promet-moi que tu le feras Ron…

- Je t'aimerai toujours…

Il avait l'air tellement convaincue qu'Hermione n'insista pas et lui offrit à nouveaux ses lèvres:

- Je t'aime…

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue, il se sentait tellement chanceux….pourtant…

- Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça… tu voulais qu'ils croient avoir réussi…

Hermione perdit lentement son sourire et soupira en acquiescant.

- Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour nous préparer… je crois qu'on va devoir se cacher pendant quelques temps…

Elle semblait complètement abattue. Ron la serra contre lui, incertain quant à la raison de son mal être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit tristement et secoua la tête:

- Je suis idiote c'est tout… je pensais… je pensais qu'on pourrait être heureux pendant le temps qu'il nous restait…

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise quand il comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion…

- Je voulais… murmura Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête et ne pue pas finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée par les sanglots qu'elle refoulait.

- On ne va pas mourir Hermione ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'exclama-t-il. Harry va y arriver ! Il vaincra Voldemort !

- Mais… mais si…

Ron la fit taire en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs larmes se mélangeant. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait… Vivre une histoire d'amour en pleine période de Guerre n'est déjà pas une chose facile… Tout les deux vivaient constamment dans la peur de perdre l'autre… Mais le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas vivre cette histoire librement était encore pire…. L'incertitude et la peur était leur lot quotidien. Jusque là ils arrivaient à y faire face, mais si en plus on essayait de les séparer, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps…

- Je veux être avec toi et je me fou complètement de ce qu'ils en pensent ! Je continuerai à t'embrasser où je veux et quand je veux quoi qu'ils fassent !

- Ron tu ne comprends pas…. Chuchota-t-elle à travers ses larmes. C'est de Malfoy dont nous sommes en train de parler… il ne s'arrêtera pas là… il nous rendra la vie impossible ! Il est dangereux !

- Toi et moi on peut bien lui faire face, non ? On l'a déjà fait…. Et avec Papa Malfoy a Azkaban bébé Drago n'a plus autant d'influence qu'il le voudrait.

Hermione sourit malgré elle en se blottit dans les bras rassurant de Ron.

- D'accord…. Mais il faudra que l'on soit discret pendant un temps… promet-moi que tu seras prudent Ron ! Très prudent !

- Oui je te le promet, satisfaite ?

Elle acquiesça et lui caressa doucement la joue se sentant rassurer par l'optimisme de son petit ami.

- Tu as l'air tendu, remarqua-t-elle soudain.

- J'ai eu un entraînement de Quidditch horrible… grogna-t-il. Et puis ce sortilège m'a complètement ankylosé.…

- Sortilège ? S'exclama Hermione. Quel sortilège ?

Ron regretta immédiatement ses paroles devant l'air affolé de la jeune femme.

- Heu… je voulais dire… ce gèle.. oui il fait très froid dehors… la pluie est gelée…

- Ron, quel sortilège ?!

Ron soupira. Hermione était inquiète ce qui se comprenait, mais si elle apprenait que Malfoy avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur lui, elle le tuerait… ce qui ne serait pas si mal…

- Heu…murmura-t-il cherchant une réponse susceptible de lui convenir.

- Ne me mens pas Ron ! Je sais quand tu mens !

- …l'Imperium… soupira-t-il.

Hermione le fixa avec horreur:

- Malfoy a utilisé l'Imperium sur toi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à embrasser Lavande… acquiesça-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! L'ignoble, l'abject petit rat ! Comment a-t-il osé ?!

- Hermione…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Répéta-t-elle. Il faut prévenir le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore, n'importe qui !

- Hermione ça va. Je n'ai rien. Tout va bien !

- Mais si Malfoy utilise l'Imperium il pourrait tout aussi bien utiliser le sortilège Endoloris… ou pire…l'Avada Kedavra… Ron il faut en parler à quelqu'un !

Le rouquin secoua la tête ne sachant que répondre à ça.

- Attendons un peu… peut-être que ça se calmera tout seul…

- Ron… pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Demanda Hermione surprise. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Non ! Non, c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que j'étais sur le point de… de faire l'amour avec Lavande…

Hermione baissa les yeux mais acquiesça.

- D'accord… mais au moindre problème je préviendrai McGonagall ! Prévint-elle.

Ron sembla trouver le marché équitable et embrassa une nouvelle fois la brunette.

- Hermione…Dit-il soudain. Je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a qu'une femme à laquelle je voudrai faire l'amour.. et c'est toi….

Elle lui sourit:

- Il n'y a qu'un homme avec lequel je ferai l'amour, et ce sera toi… répliqua-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Je suis soulagé alors ! Déclara-t-il en riant. Je vais faire des tonnes de jaloux !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré mais continua à sourire. Peu importe son état d'esprit, Ron arrivait toujours à la détendre et la rassurer… c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui… en fait au fil du temps elle avait appris à aimer tout de lui, même les choses qui l'exaspérait auparavant… Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se dise qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir… trop de chance… et parfois elle n'y croyait pas… mais un sourire, un baiser ou un mot tendre suffisait à la rassurer… car la sincérité se lisait toujours dans ses grands yeux bleus….

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa hors de la chambre:

- Va manger. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim et j'ai un devoir à terminer. En plus, il faudrait qu'on s'évite en publique… au moins quelques temps…

Ron s'assombrit légèrement mais n'essaya pas de la faire changer d'avis. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Mais quand tu reviendras, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure suave. On ira dans ma salle de bain privée…. Et je te ferai un délicieux massage…

Ron se sentit rougir et acquiesça vivement avant de se précipiter vers la Grande salle. Autant qu'il se dépêche avant qu'elle ne change d'avis… Puis soudain il fit demi-tour:

- J'allais oublier…

Il lui tendit le collier et elle sourit, des larmes dans les yeux:

- Je ne voulais pas le jeter.. merci…

Elle se sentit extrêmement bien quand la bouffée d'amour, à présent bien connue, s'empara d'elle.

- Il ne me quittera plus jamais, je te le jure…

- Je t'aime Hermione, ne l'oubli jamais ! Ta confiance et ton amour sont les seules choses qui m'aident à tenir… tu es vraiment la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé… et je ne ferai jamais rien susceptible de te faire du mal...

Hermione sourit, émue par ses mots. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'imaginé qu'il pouvait la tromper… Ils ne formaient qu'un… pour toujours…

- Merci Ron…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement une dernière fois et Ron partit en courant vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'était un chapitre assez confus je trouve, mais il était nécessaire ! Bravo à Noaa, Hermione est trop intelligente pour se laisser berner aussi facilement ! J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci ! Bizous !_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 15, dslée ca a été long mais je suis très occupée en ce moment J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !! Merci tout plein à vous tous (toutes) car grace à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! J'en suis trèèèèès contente ! Bref, place au chapitre ! Je répondrai au reviews à la fin Merci encore !!!!_

* * *

- Hermione ? T'es là ?

Ron pénétra prudemment dans la chambre de sa petite amie, la cherchant du regard.

- Ron, c'est toi ?! Tu as fait vite… remarqua la jeune femme, amusée.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

- Oui : l'homme de ma vie, un grand rouquin très mignon avec d'adorables tâches de rousseur mais un caractère exécrable… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui.

- Hey ! Je n'ai pas un caractère exécrable ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement indigné.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami:

- Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ?

Elle sourit et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa nuque.

- Tu parlais de moi, hein, rassure-moi…? Demanda-t-il, se sentant terriblement stupide.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul 'homme de ma vie', Ron… Murmura-t-elle avec un tendre sourire en caressant ses épais cheveux roux.

Il se sentit rougir et remarqua soudain dans quelle tenue se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle portait une petite nuisette blanche qui la mettait terriblement en valeur et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui et le sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle lui mordilla l'oreille avant de jouer avec ses lèvres. Elle allait le rendre fou de désir…

- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre 'Mione…dit-il difficilement. Mais t'étais pas censé me faire un massage…?

- Ce n'est que la première partie… quand tu seras un peu plus détendu, on passera au vrai massage… alors en attendant, tais-toi…

- Bien reçu…

Ron n'insista pas et se laissa faire quand Hermione le poussa doucement contre le mur en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Tu sais quoi.. murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de baisers passionnés. On devrait oublier le massage… je pourrais très bien me contenter de cette première partie… indéfiniment…

Elle se mit à rire:

- Tu es incorrigible…

- Je suis un mec…dit-il en signe d'excuse. De toute façon, tu m'aimes comme ça, non ?

- C'est vrai…

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis le prit par la main.

- Viens…

Elle l'entraîna vers la salle de bain où l'attendait un bon bain moussant et lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise.

- Ça te fera du bien… dit-elle, reprenant un air sérieux.

Ron fut surpris de voir sa petite amie tellement inquiète. Il la prit par le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu. Ça va ?

Elle acquiesça et se força à sourire:

- Je suis fatiguée, excuse-moi… je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…tout le monde se ligue contre nous, on a pas eu de nouvelles de Harry depuis presque une semaine, tu… enfin… je sais pas ce qui m'arrive… je suis un peu déboussolée… pardonne-moi…

Il la serra doucement contre lui et sourit.

- Toi aussi tu aurais besoin d'un bon massage pour te détendre…

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle voulait être forte pour lui, et rien n'était plus exacerbé chez Hermione que sa détermination.

- Je vais bien, cette soirée t'est entièrement consacrée et rien ne pourra la gâcher !

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu ! Cette femme resterait toujours un mystère pour Ron… c'était l'un de ses nombreux charmes…

- Rentre dans le bain, je reviens tout de suite…

Il obéît sans broncher et se plongea dans l'eau fumante après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon. Ses douleurs s'apaisèrent aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'eau chaude. Il était sûr qu'Hermione avait rajouté une quelque conque potion contre la douleur. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique… et il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en regardant anxieusement la porte de la salle de bain.

- Attend !

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit finalement la porte se refermer et ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa petite amie, vêtue d'un petit maillot de bain deux pièces bleu, le rejoindre dans l'eau.

- Tu es si belle… ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Hermione lui sourit et se plaça derrière lui pour commencer à lui masser doucement la nuque et les épaules. Ron ferma à nouveaux les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien être que lui procuraient les mains d'Hermione… cette fille.. enfin cette femme était une déesse… elle aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi… il l'adorait…

Peu à peu les mains d'Hermione abandonnèrent ses épaules pour lui masser délicatement le dos et ses douces lèvres vinrent les remplacer. Ron frissonna de plaisir et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que les baisers et les caresses d'Hermione s'intensifiaient.

- Arrête… souffla-t-il soudain. Tu vas me rendre fou….

Hermione retira ses mains mais continua à déposer quelques baisers sur sa nuque.

- Et si c'est ce que je voulais ? Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Ron sourit et se retourna soudainement avant de plaquer Hermione contre l'un des côtés de la baignoire.

Il plongea quelques instants ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

- Alors tu as réussi…

Hermione se mit à rire quand Ron commença à l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou… Ses lèvres la chatouillaient, elle se sentait à la fois terriblement bien et terriblement frustrée…Elle savait que Ron aimait la faire languir… et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours attendre avec impatience, le moment où leur lèvres se rencontraient et où leur peau se touchaient…. En public ils se restreignaient en général à se tenir la main ou à s'embrasser légèrement mais une fois seuls, leurs caractères passionnés reprenaient le dessus… Ils ne se comportaient pas pour autant comme des animaux…. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour véritable. Ils étaient passionnés certes, mais également tendre, doux, sincères… et c'est ce qui rendait leur histoire tellement formidable…

… Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie… c'était si bon…

Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement quand la langue de Ron vint jouer avec son nombril… elle se cambra malgré elle et Ron fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie dont la respiration était saccadée, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de désir… elle était superbe…

Ron était toujours stupéfait quand le corps d'Hermione répondait de la sorte à ses caresses… ces petits gémissements, ces mouvement involontaire provoqués par le désir, tout ça l'étonnait et le ravissait à la fois…

- Ron… appela-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en continuant à l'embrasser et la caresser.

Elle passa une main dans l'épaisse tignasse rousse de son petit ami et sourit:

- Je t'aime…

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

- Moi aussi… moi aussi je t'aime.. je t'aime si fort…

Il la serra tout contre lui et sentit qu'Hermione lui caressait doucement les cheveux…

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés dans l'eau, un long moment avant de finalement se séparer. Hermione déposa un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et lui sourit.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant référence à ses courbatures.

- Je ne suis pas sûr… menti-t-il en souriant. Je pense que tu devrais continuer encore un peu..

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement indignée. N'en profite pas !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et se mit à l'éclabousser.

- Hermione arrête !

Il éclata de rire et commença lui aussi à l'éclabousser avec force.

- Ron, mes cheveux ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer !

Elle se jeta sur lui, riant aux éclat et essaya, en vain de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

- C'est pas juste, tu es trop grand !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillé et secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est toi qui est trop petite ! Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds puis passant ses bras autour du cou de Ron elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Non, Tu es trop grand, mais, tu sais… tu es terriblement sexy comme ça… Chuchota-t-elle en espérant lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Cela sembla réussir car les oreilles de Ron devinrent immédiatement écarlates avant qu'il ne se mette à rire:

- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, pas vrai ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire coupable et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de l'eau.

- Bon allez, finis la rigolade, on a des devoirs à terminer ! Ou plutôt, Tu as des devoirs à terminer…

- Hermione, non ! Pitié ! Pas maintenant! Gémit le rouquin.

- Allez, ne fais pas ton bébé! Le taquina-t-elle.

Ron soupira et sortit de l'eau à contre cœur:

- Traîtresse ! Tu as fait tout ça juste pour que je travail ! Dit-il d'un air bougon en croisant les bras.

Elle se mit à rire et acquiesça :

- Comme ça tu ne peux pas utiliser tes courbatures comme excuse…

- C'était un piège ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement choqué.

- En quelques sortes…

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et s'approcha de lui:

- Mais je voulais surtout passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Elle l'embrassa et le regarda dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne résistait jamais à ses lèvres.

- Bon, bon d'accord ! Se résigna-t-il. Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir toujours aussi facilement !

Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment comme pour dire "Nous verrons bien" et sortit de la salle de bain en souriant…

* * *

Belval : Contente que mon petit effet ai fonctionné Malheureusement pour eux le répit sera de courte durée ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Girl-Angel111: Wow c'est impressionnant d'imaginer que quelqu'un pleure en lisant ce que vous avez écrit ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et je suis ravie que ton ordi soit toujours en un seul morceau ! Ce chapitre t'a plu ?

Jamesie-Cass: Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent ! Et celui là? Comment tu le trouves ?

Mystick: Wow oui pour tout lire d'un coup, il faut croire que ma fic te plaît et j'en suis flattée ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue !

Noaa: lol je savais que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir raison ! Je suis toujours très contente d'avoir tes reviews, et j'espère que tu m'en laisseras une pour me dire comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre ! Au fait, moi aussi je trouve Ron trop mimi attendrissant, c'est fait pour ! lol

Colonel S.S Parker: Merci !!! Et oui Hermione est une fille très intelligente, heureusement pour notre petit Ron ! Voilà, j'espère que cette suite t'a plue !

Pounkska: Contente que tu aimes !!! Merci !

MymYKraKra: Lol, je crois que j'ai bien rempli ma mission ! Tu me dois une review pour avoir mit que Ron est sexy !! lol c'est vrai qu'il l'est ! Je l'adoore ! J'espère que ta aimé ce chapitre

Larmes de pluie: Voilà la suite ! Tu as aimé ? C'est vrai qu'elle est assez impulsive et bornée c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au début elle ne jouait pas la comédie, elle a vraiment eu peur ! Elle l'aime tellement ! Bref Merci pour la review !

Virg05: J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Merci de m'encourager ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !

Merci encore à tous ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour ce chapitre svp


	16. Chapitre 16

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je m'excuse j'ai mit longtemps à poster ce chapitre, qui soit dit en passant, n'a aucun intérêt ou presque, mais je suis débordée de travail ! Je travaille sur une dizaine de fic différente, sans compter que c'est bientôt la rentrée alors c'est la folie ! Bref, voici le prochain chapitre, mais avant, réponse aux reviews !

_Larme de Pluie: Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir, n'hésite pas à te répéter ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! lol et c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop mignon ces deux-là !_

_Cristalblue: Wow une drogue tu dis ? Mdr je crois pas qu'on puisse me faire mieux comme compliment ! J'espère que t'es pas morte en attendant cette dose qui a mit très longtemps ! Ho et désolée, c'est pas vraiment la même qualité que d'habitude mais ça va s'améliorer bientôt ! je te le promet !_

_Slyther : Merci beaucoup !! Moi aussi j'adore le couple Ron/Hermione! _

_Virg05: Désolée l'attente à été longue ! Voici donc la suite ! Encore merci pour tes reviews, continue !_

_Allima: Merci contente que ça te plaise ! Lol j'adore l'Hermione un peu manipulatrice et le petit Ronnie est tellement chou!! _

_Sweet Amy: Merci ! Je suis vraiment super contente que tu aimes ! Ce chapitre ne vaut pas les autres, je le trouve même plutôt nul, mais il faut bien ça pour que l'histoire continue ! Gros bizous et merci encore!_

_Noaa: merci pour tes encouragements télépathique: voici (enfin!) la suite! C'est pas très bon, mais rassure-toi la qualité et Harry reviendront normalement dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle ! lol_

_Jamesis-cass: Merci ! Nous ne devrions plus tarder à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, dans le chapitre suivant normalement ! Bizous !_

_Elissia: Merci voici donc la suite !_

_Jade : Contente que tu l'ai aimé et désolée que tu trouves mon Drago trop méchant mais il en fallait bien un pour pimenter l'histoire, pas vrai ? _

* * *

- Ron… Ron réveille-toi… 

Le rouquin ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa difficilement, contemplant avec dégoût le devoir de potion sur lequel il s'était endormi. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa petite amie, penchée à côté de lui et sourit:

- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Suffisamment, sourit-elle. Tiens, je t'ai terminé ton essai d'histoire de la magie et j'ai corrigé celui de métamorphose.

- Ho merci ! T'es la meilleure !

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

- Ron, tu devrais retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avant qu'on ne croit que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs…

- Mais… j'ai passé la nuit ailleurs. Fit-il remarqué prudemment.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait dès le début que ça ne serait pas facile.

- Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu hier ?

Il la regarda innocemment et fit non de la tête.

- Ron.. soupira-t-elle. Il faut qu'on prenne nos distances en public…

Ron ne put pas faire semblant d'ignorer leur discussion plus longtemps.

- Mais Hermione…

- Ron je t'en prie ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! N'en rajoute pas !

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda dans les yeux:

- C'est temporaire… murmura-t-elle plus calmement. Rien ne nous empêche de nous voir…en secret…

- La preuve que si ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de passer la nuit dans la salle commune des préfets ! Même pour faire mes devoirs !

- Ron…

Elle soupira à nouveaux et se prit la tête entre les mains pour étouffer ses larmes. Ron la regarda quelques instants, sans un mot, se sentant soudain terriblement stupide et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais…

- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir Ron, sanglota-t-elle. Je veux juste te protéger.. nous protéger…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu as raison, tu as toujours raison… c'est juste que l'idée d'être près de toi toute la journée sans pouvoir te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser, ou même te regarder me rend malade.

- Moi aussi… mais c'est provisoire ! Répéta-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre. Juste quelques temps…

Il acquiesça:

- On se verra quand même de temps en temps ? Je veux dire.. dit-il un peu gêné. Comme un couple…?

- Bien sûr !

Elle acquiesça vivement. L'idée d'être privée de tout contact physique lui semblait tout aussi insupportable qu'à lui…

- Pendant ma ronde…. On devrait pouvoir trouver une salle vide ou quelque chose… on se débrouillera…

- D'accord…

- Retourne dans la salle commune des Gryffondor maintenant. Conseilla-t-elle. Met tes affaires sur une table et prend un air endormi.

Elle se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

- En fait ne change rien, tu as l'air endormi ! La version officielle c'est que nous nous sommes disputés et que tu as passé la nuit dans la salle commune à réfléchir. Puis tu t'es endormi.. Pour le reste, improvise. Je sais que tu peux être un très bon menteur…

Il sourit avec tristesse et l'enlaça étroitement pendant plusieurs minutes.

- On doit donc faire semblant de se détester et s'éviter un maximum, c'est ça ? Soupira-t-il.

- C'est ça…

- Je sens que je vais passer la pire journée de ma vie…

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement et serra sa main pour lui donner du courage.

- Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles d'Harry…

Elle l'aida à ranger ses affaires et le poussa gentiment vers la sortie avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

- Je te hais, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione sentit à nouveaux ses yeux la brûler:

- Moi aussi… allez… vas-t'en…

Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur:

- C'est temporaire… murmura-t-elle. Temporaire… juste temporaire…

Puis soudain elle s'effondra et se mit à sangloter, terrorisée… ce n'était pas finit… ce n'était peut-être pas que temporaire… elle le savait… et elle avait peur… peur que le cauchemar ne fasse que commencer… peur de ne plus jamais revoir Harry… peur… peur de tout perdre… Harry, Ron et le reste…

* * *

- Comment était ta journée ? Demanda Ginny à son frère, avachis dans un fauteuil.

- Horrible... comme tout les jours depuis que Lavande m'a sauté dessus… grogna-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. C'est une torture Ginny… je vais mourir…

- Ça fait à peine une semaine Ron…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Hooo… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois…

Le cœur de Ron cessa soudain de battre quand Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune. Elle ne le regarda même pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète.

- Tu as vu ça ? S'exclama-t-il soudain, la frustration laissant place à la colère. On s'est à peine vue pendant une semaine et elle fait comme si de rien n'était !

- C'est ce que vous aviez convenue, non ? Plaida sa sœur.

- Oui mais non ! Il n'y a personne là ! Elle aurait au moins pu s'arrêter ! On a pas été seul une seule fois !Elle m'avait dit qu'on pourrait se voir en cachette mais non ! Mademoiselle est bien trop occupée pour se soucier de moi !

- Ron ! S'indigna la rouquine. Tu es injuste ! Elle souffre autant que toi de votre séparation !

Ron soupira et poussa un nouveau gémissement d'impuissance. Ginny avait raison. Il se sentait tellement frustré qu'il rejetait toute sa colère sur Hermione. Après tout c'était sa faute à elle s'ils étaient dans cette situation ! Enfin.. pas tout à fait mais… elle lui manquait tellement… et comme il l'avait imaginé, la voir en devant l'ignorer était la chose la plus difficile qui soit…

- Je lui manque ?

- T'as pas une question encore plus stupide ? Bien sûr que tu lui manques ! Mais elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Harry…

- C'est vrai, il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine... Bon sang… vivement que tout ça soit termin

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je vais la voir ! Déclara soudain Ron en se levant.

- Ron, non !

- Mais…. Pitié… supplia-t-il.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Très bien ! Grogna-t-il. Mais dis-lui de me retrouver ce soir dans la salle sur demande !

- Ron…

- Ce soir ! Dans la salle sur demande ! Répéta-t-il avant de se jeter sur le fauteuil, l'air maussade. Si elle ne vient pas… je… débrouille-toi pour qu'elle vienne Ginny… s'il te plaît….

- Je ferais de mon mieux… murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'un petit groupe d'élèves n'arrive. Ron se leva sans prévenir et disparu dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Ginny tourna la tête vers le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer et soupira. Ils étaient trois… un garçon et une fille de septième année s'embrassaient tandis qu'un autre garçon détournait les yeux…un couple et leur meilleur ami… Exactement comme Ron et Hermione si Harry était la

- Reviens vite Harry… murmura-t-elle alors pour elle-même. Ils ont besoin de toi…

* * *

Laissez-moi une petite review ! Encore merci à tous ! 


	17. Chapitre 17

_Coucou à tous, dslée pour cette longue attente !!! C'était indépendant de ma volonté ! Je le jure !! lol Voilà donc la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira, mais avant réponse aux reviews:_

_Allima: Dslée si ça t'a donné envie de pleurer… et en ce qui concerne Malfoy hum après ce chapitre je crois que tu vas vraiment le tuer… si qlqn d'autre ne le fait pas avant…_

_Elissia : La voilà enfin la suite !!! J'espère que ça te plaira !!_

_Larme de Pluie: T'as raison Ron n'est pas un très bon menteur, mais là vu qu'il s'agit d'inventer c'est moins un problème que d'habitude !! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise tjrs ! Voici la suite_

_Benelie: Oui malheureusement Harry n'est toujours pas là… et les choses s'enveniment.._

_Colonel S.S Parker: Kler que c'est pas facile pour eux, et ça va pas en s 'arrangeant… Hum… j'en sais rien…_

_Sweet Amy: J'aurais pas vraiment défini ça comme marrant mais si tu veux Voilà la suite !_

_Jamesis-cass: Merci voilà la suite !_

_Rupertforever/Rupertvorever: Merci beaucoup Très contente que ça te plaise !!!!! Voilà la suite ! Ne me tue pas tout de suite !!!_

_Virg05: Merci bcp ! Donc la suite En espérant que ça te plaira encore !_

* * *

Hermione soupira en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et sourit tristement en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny le matin même. Elle y avait réfléchie toute la journée... Ron lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande... et d'après ce que la rouquine lui avait dit, il était particulièrement énervé... si elle n'y allait pas Ron le prendrait très mal....

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que cette semaine avait été une torture mais d'un autre côté savoir Ron loin d'elle la rassurait.. Il n'était pas en danger loin d'elle...

Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui... mais d'un autre côté il lui manquait terriblement....

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et se mit distraitement au travail, espérant que cela l'aiderait à prendre une décision...

Hermione venait juste de prendre sa décision et se préparait à se rendre à son rendez-vous, quand le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, surprise, mais ne trouva personne.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais elle était persuadée de ne plus être l'unique occupante de la pièce....

Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule, prête à se rendre à la salle sur demande mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Qui est là ? Insista-t-elle avec cette fois plus de force.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le portrait de la grosse dame, pensive. Son instinct la trompait rarement...

Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant tout de même ? Ce serait particulièrement impolie, non ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, le visage de Malfoy à quelques centimètres du sien.

Malfoy ! Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût, se maudissant de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vas t'en ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

Pourquoi ? Tu vas retrouver Weasmoche le traître ?

Vas t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Et au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant, Ron m'a trompé ! Dit-elle amèrement, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

Ha vraiment...? Donc je suppose qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'amuse un peu avec toi ?

Dans tes rêves ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le repousser, sans succès.

Quoi ? Me dis pas que ça te gène ? Tu t'es fais Potter et t'as attendu qu'il soit parti pour te jeter sur Weasley.... Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une putain !

Aidée par la colère sourde qui l'envahissait Hermione se dégagea violemment et frappa le Serpentard de toute ses forces:

Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'écria-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix ! Dégage !

Il sourit et pointa sa baguette sur elle:

Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Granger... j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi ce soir... et personne ne m'en empêchera, surtout pas toi...

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Tu n'oseras pas. Dit-elle sur un ton de défit. Pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi...

Ha tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. C'est ce que nous allons voir...

La jeune femme se retrouva une nouvelle fois adossée au mur, la baguette de Malfoy toujours pointé sur elle.

Ne me touche pas !

Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche... Des centaines de filles voudraient être à ta place... c'est un honneur que tu ne mérites pas... Tu vas pouvoir goûter à ce qui fait la réputation des Malfoys...

Hermione commença à paniquer lorsqu'il passa une main sous sa jupe, se mettant à lui caresser la cuisse.

Arrête.... Arrête !

Elle essaya de le repousser sans pour autant y parvenir.

N'essais pas de t'enfuir et je n'utiliserais pas la magie... déclara-t-il en lui caressant les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle lui cracha au visage:

Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Laisse-moi tranquille !

J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... et ce soir, c'est toi que je veux... je veux te faire mal... très mal... et te faire regretter le jour où tu as rencontré Potter...

Non... s'il te plaît... arrête... gémit-elle en fermant les yeux quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Regarde-moi Granger ! Ordonna-t-il en lui prenant brusquement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Et écoute ce que je vais te dire: C'est la faute de Potter et Weasley si tu es là... tout est leur faute... tu n'es qu'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe... ta misérable existence n'a aucune valeur pour moi... tout ce que je veux c'est te faire souffrir, pour les faire souffrir... tu es complètement inutile... après ce soir, je me débarrasserai de toi, puis de Weasley... vous aller payer pour ce que Potter a fait à mon père....

* * *

Merci bcp à tous ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis horrible, hein ? Dslée !!! Laissez-moi une review si vous voulez la suite


	18. Chapitre 18

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle sur demande depuis presque une demi-heure quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il se retourna vivement un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres:

- Hermione ! J'ai cru que…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et son sourire s'effaça malgré lui quand il reconnu sa sœur.

- Ginny… mais… qu'est-ce que tu…? Elle ne viendra pas… c'est ça ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut ? Je dois me mettre à genoux pour qu'elle daigne m'accorder un peu de son temps ?!

Ginny secoua la tête, l'air inquiet.

- Ron… ce n'est pas.. je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Je lui ai dit ce matin que tu voulais la voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait… elle avait vraiment envie de venir, tu lui manques... Je devais la retrouver dans la salle commune pour qu'elle me donne sa réponse mais elle n'y était pas… je l'ai cherchée partout Ron ! Elle n'est ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans la salle commune des préfets, elle n'est nulle part !

Ron secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle a pas pu disparaître, tu as du mal chercher ou alors vous vous êtes croisés, j'en sais rien !

- Ron… Malfoy n'est pas là non plus… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama soudain le rouquin.

- J'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal… Ron… il faut que tu la retrouves…

Elle s'essuya les yeux et partie en courant, laissant Ron debout au milieu de la salle, tétanisé. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… c'était impossible…

Il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre, se souvenant que Harry lui avait laissé la carte du Maraudeur… Il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis le départ de son meilleur ami mais il l'avait gardé précieusement… C'était le moment ou jamais…

Il entra dans la pièce, priant pour que tout aille bien, et chercha fébrilement dans sa malle, ressortant la précieuse carte qu'il déplia d'une main tremblante…

- Hermione… Ho bon sang Hermione je t'en prie… soit à la bibliothèque… soit en sécurité… soit n'importe où mais pas avec…

Il s'interrompit, regardant la carte avec horreur… Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy étaient dans la même pièce… au même endroit… dans la chambre d'Hermione…

- Hermione…

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que cela signifiait puis il se leva précipitamment et courut en direction de la chambre de sa petite amie….

- Malfoy, je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal… je te tuerais…

Merci à tous la suite très rapidement bizous !!


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci bcp pour vos reviews elles me font super plaisir mais là j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre !! Encore merci bizous !_

* * *

Hermione sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner quand Malfoy la frappa une nouvelle fois, la projetant violemment au sol. Cette fois-ci, quand il se pencha pour la relever et la plaqua contre le mur elle n'opposa aucune résistance… Pas plus que lorsqu'il recommença à l'embrasser et à la caresser avec férocité. 

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris… Dommage que j'ai été obligé d'abîmer ton si jolie visage… Susurra-t-il en caressant la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue. Un si beau corps, appartenant à une fille de Moldus… c'est répugnant… un véritable gâchis…

Il glissa une main glaciale sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudée où d'autre coupures étaient visibles et sourit à nouveau quand elle étouffa un sanglot. Son corps était couvert de blessures… il lui avait fait mal, exactement comme il lui avait promis… Et maintenant, à moitié nue contre la pierre froide, en sang, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire… elle le voyait dans ses yeux… mais il était inutile de se débattre… il était plus fort qu'elle et avait encore sa baguette alors qu'elle était blessée, épuisée et sans défense…

- Maintenant que tu es devenue raisonnable on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il enfonça ses ongles dans son bras et qu'il se mit à lui mordiller la peau, parfois jusqu'au sang… La jeune femme ferma les yeux, résignée, mais refusant de voir ce qu'il allait lui faire…il allait la violer… il voulait la faire souffrir jusqu'au bout….

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle soudain, tu as beau dire, ou croire ce que tu veux… ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Malfoy que tu vaux mieux que les autres… Ron est mille fois mieux que toi… et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça… Tu vaudras toujours moins que lui… toujours moins que Harry… toute ta vie tu seras un perdant…

Comme elle s'y attendait il se mit à crier et la gifla une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comptait plus les coups, mais à présent elle s'en moquait… penser à Ron l'avait apaisé.

Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard glisser sous sa jupe, caresser son entrejambe, griffer ses fesses… elle avait envie de hurler, de le supplier d'arrêter, de l'implorer de la laisser, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction…. Il lui resterait un peu de dignité même si elle devait y laisser tout le reste…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux:

- Hermione !

Elle regarda Ron, incrédule et lui sourit, soulagée:

- Ron…

- Lâche-la immédiatement !

Il se rua sur Malfoy et le renversa à terre avant d'abattre furieusement ses poings sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute la colère du monde…

Hermione se retint difficilement au mur, ses jambes la portant à peine et regarda avec appréhension les deux jeunes hommes luttant au sol…

Le nez déjà en sang, Malfoy parvint néanmoins à se dégager et pointa sa baguette sur Ron:

- Tu te défends plutôt bien au corps à corps Weasley, railla-t-il en essuyant un filet de sang sur ses lèvres. Dommage que tu n'ai que ça… Je me demande bien ce que ta sang-de-bourbe peut bien te trouver…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna Ron en serrant les poings.

Malfoy sourit ironiquement, s'avançant de quelques pas pour que sa baguette touche le menton de Ron et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ai rejoint Hermione contre le mur.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Je vais vous faire souffrir… tout les deux… vous allez payer… ENDORLORIS !

- Non ! S'écria Hermione alors que Ron s'effondrait sur le sol en hurlant de douleurs.

Malfoy se mit à rire tandis que les larmes d'Hermione recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Arrête ! Laisse-le ! Arrête !! Supplia-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du rouquin. Je t'en prie… je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux avec moi mais arrête.. par pitié...

Le sort cessa et Malfoy sourit:

- On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre..

Il s'approcha un peu du couple et se pencha vers Hermione pour lui caresser la joue sans tenir compte des gémissements de Ron qui, malgré la douleur, était toujours conscient.

- Je.. t'interdis… de la toucher…

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu ta permission pour jouer avec ta copine, Weasley ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenus notre chère Sang-de-Bourbe aurait déjà goûté aux joies du sexe… tu es arrivé juste au mauvais moment…

- Espèce de connard ! S'exclama Ron en se redressant, s'interposant entre Malfoy et Hermione.

- Ron, ne bouge pas… murmura Hermione d'une voix inquiète. Tu es peut-être blessé...

- Ho oui Weasley, ne bouge pas tu vas te faire bobo… laisse-moi plutôt m'occuper de Granger à ta place… de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais lui procurer autant de plaisir que moi… les putains sont difficiles à combler…

- Ça suffit ! La ferme ! Fou lui la paix ! Cria Ron avec colère en essayant de se relever. Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement en se tenant les côtes.

- Ron… Ron arrête… gémit Hermione en larmes.

- Jamais je ne le laisserai te toucher… chuchota-t-il.

- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher…? ENDORLORIS !

Cette fois c'est Hermione qui s'effondra sous la douleur, en hurlant dans les bras de Ron…

- Ron !RON !

Le rouquin sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que sa petite amie se recroquevillait de douleur contre lui.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces et ignorant la souffrance, Ron se releva et se jeta sur Malfoy qui perdu sa baguette en tombant sur le sol, rompant le sortilège.

- Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Ron en recommençant à le frapper.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait beau être affaiblit, il restait un remarquable combattant. Malfoy ne faisait pas le poids physiquement… Il essaya tout de même de se défendre mais finit par s'écrouler, inconscient, le visage en sang, sans que Ron ne s'arrête pour autant de le frapper… il semblait déverser toute sa rage, sa colère, ses peurs par l'intermédiaire de ses poings.

- Ron… appela doucement Hermione. Ron !

Mais il semblait incapable de s'arrêter…

- Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Ron, arrête… arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Il… il a faillit… balbutia-t-il. Il voulait… il allait te… Hermione il allait te…te violer…

Les yeux agars, les larmes coulant sans retenue, il ressemblait à un petit garçon égaré.

- Oui… mais il ne l'a pas fait… Ron… tu es arrivé… tu l'en as empêché...

- Mais si… mais si…

Hermione ferma les yeux et le serra très fort contre elle:

- Shhh.. murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Ca va aller… ça va aller maintenant… hein ? Ça va aller… c'est finit…

- Je t'aime Hermione… je t'aime… j'aurais pas supporter que…

- Shhh… tout va bien maintenant… continua-t-elle à dire pour le rassurer bien qu'elle soit tout aussi perturbée.

Ron se calma plus rapidement qu'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis se relevèrent finalement, s'aidant l'un l'autre.

- Ron… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant…?

- On va prévenir Dumbledore… tu avais raison, on aurait du faire ça dès le début… je suis désolé… j'aurais du t'écouter.. j'aurais du te protéger….

- Ne dis pas ça… ça n'a pas d'importance…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Je voudrais juste qu'on reste un peu là… comme ça, tout les deux…tu veux bien ?

- Oui… oui… bien sûr…

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et ferma lui aussi les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait pu la perdre, ni au fait qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger...

Il resserra encore son étreinte comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec elle et se jura qu'à l'avenir il suivrait toujours les conseils d'Hermione… et qu'il ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger….. absolument n'importe quoi…. 

Une tite review ( ou une grande) SVP ! bizous !!


	20. Chapitre 20

_Merci milles fois pour vos reviews! Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre mais j'ai beau être en vacance je suis débordée, c'est déjà bien que je puisse vous mettre la suite ! Alors excusez-moi !! Encore merci, voici la suite gros bizous !!!!!!!_

* * *

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre Ron avachis sur le canapé. Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front, sans un mot, les évènements de la veille se bousculant encore dans son esprit. La colère et le dégoût qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui c'était passé ne cessait de le hanter, jamais il n'avait vu son directeur dans ce état… Lui qui était toujours si calme et si posé, avait l'air beaucoup plus préoccupé que d'habitude…

Malfoy avait immédiatement été renvoyé… il allait passer en jugement et finirait probablement à Azkaban… c'était tout ce qu'il méritait….

Ron serra les poings à la pensée du Serpentard et reporta son attention sur sa petite amie dans le vain espoir de retrouver son calme. Hermione n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis la veille, presque 24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. Elle semblait avoir surmonté le choc mais était complètement perdus dans ses pensées. Il savait que tout comme lui elle pensait à eux… à leur couple… et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus leur avenir lui apparaissait sombre, mort… rempli de tristesse, de peur et de haine…. Tout comme lui, elle perdait peu à peu espoir en l'avenir…

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula avec force, elle ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant.

- Ron… il faut qu'on parle… murmura-t-elle soudain.

- Non… implora-t-il. Pas maintenant… pas maintenant Hermione, s'il te plait…

Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il le savait parfaitement, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre… tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester avec elle… pour toujours….

- Ron…

Elle poussa un gémissement d'impuissance et se leva, la tête entre les mains.

- De toute façon tu sais ce que je vais te dire, non ? Déclara-t-elle, criant presque.

Il acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

- Alors… dit-elle dans un souffle. On devrait peut-être s'épargner cette discussion…

- Hermione…

Il se leva à son tour et se posta devant elle, cherchant dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'y trouverait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas plus que lui, mais elle avait pris sa décision…

- Il le faut… chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Je sais…. Mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est plus facile…

- Ron ?

- Quoi…?

- Prend moi encore dans tes bras… demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, suppliante.

Il sourit tristement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui avec force. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle reste contre lui pour l'éternité… mais c'était impossible, et il le savait pertinemment…. Tant que la guerre durerait ils ne pourraient pas être heureux ensemble….

Il sentit soudain Hermione trembler contre lui. Elle sanglotait.

- Hermione… ne pleure pas, je t'en prie…

- Je t'aime…si tu savais comme je t'aime… je veux pas te quitter Ron…

- Alors le fais pas… chuchota-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Je veux pas que tu me laisses 'Mione… j'ai trop besoin de toi…

Ils restèrent encore longuement enlacés, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione abandonne la chaleur de ses bras et recule de quelques pas. La tristesse de ses yeux avait fait place à la tendresse et la détermination…

Elle plongea encore ses yeux dans les siens avant de commencer à déboutonner silencieusement son chemisier.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Ron, incrédule alors que la chemise glissait le long des épaules de sa petite amie avant de tomber sur le sol.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul homme avec lequel je ferai l'amour ? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Il acquiesça, incertain quant aux intentions de sa petite amie. Comment un homme pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille venant de la femme qu'il aime ?

- C'est toujours vrai… Chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de reprendre ses baisers. Fais moi l'amour Ron…

Sans s'en rendre compte Ron poussa un gémissement et d'un geste possessif l'attira plus près de lui pour lui rendre ses baisers et ses caresses.

- Hermione… souffla le rouquin alors que les fines mains de la jeune femme lui retiraient sa propre chemise.

Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça… Ils allaient se quitter… alors pourquoi maintenant…? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir… s'ils allaient jusqu'au bout la séparation serait encore pire…

Au prix d'un effort de volonté surhumain il parvint à la repousser, assez pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

- Hermione…Haleta-t-il. Pourquoi…? Pourquoi maintenant…? Pourquoi comme ça… ?

- Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement en lui souriant, les yeux embués.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Ne te sert pas de moi Hermione…

Elle secoua la tête, effrayée qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille.

- Non ! Non… jamais je ne ferais ça ! Sanglota-t-elle. Jamais je ne jouerais avec toi.. jamais je ne me servirais de toi…

Elle lui caressa la joue, surprise par les larmes qui y coulaient. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique.

- Je veux… je veux juste.. t'avoir appartenu au moins une fois….Murmura-t-elle. Je veux pas qu'on se quitte comme des amis, Ron… je veux une preuve que notre couple ai vraiment existé… une preuve que je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça… je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes encore et encore… je veux être à toi.. à toi et à personne d'autre…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement comme pour sceller ces paroles. Il savait déjà qu'après cette nuit là plus rien n'aurait d'importance…

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là….Je ne te quitterai jamais vraiment… pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non… dit-elle en souriant. Jamais… tu me l'as promis….

- Alors, ce soir on s'unit… demain on se sépare… et après ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ne pense pas à après….

Elle lui sourit tristement et recommença à l'embrasser, ses doigts caressant ses épais cheveux roux.

- Ne pense pas à après… répéta-t-elle. Tout ce qui compte.. c'est nous… maintenant…

Ron fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'allongea délicatement sur le canapé.

- Tu as raison… sourit-il. Et tout ce que j'ai envie de dire maintenant c'est que je vous aime Miss Granger… je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime…

Hermione se mit à rire à travers ses larmes:

- Dis-le moi encore…

- Je t'aime… et je t'aimerai toujours… quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

_Laissez-moi une review !!! KISS !_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !Je n'ai pas bcp de temps donc je suis désolée, encore cette fois je ne répondrais pas aux reviews, mais sachez qu'elles me font extrement plaisir et m'aident à continuer ! Voila la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plair a! Gros bizous !!!_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla lentement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle savait que malgré l'incroyable nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand elle se déciderait enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Ron ne serait plus là....

Elle l'avait entendu partir quelques heures plus tôt... Elle avait dû lutter avec force pour ne pas le retenir.. pour ne pas le supplier de rester et de continuer à l'aimer comme il l'avait fait pendant toute une nuit... mais elle savait, tout comme lui, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... la seule et unique chose à faire...

Il croyait qu'elle dormait encore, mais elle l'avait entendue... elle l'avait entendue lui murmurer qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.. qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.... Et il était partit...

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ouvrit les yeux, résignée. La guerre les avait unis, puis séparé... et tant qu'elle durerait ils ne pourraient pas à nouveaux être ensemble...

La jeune femme resta un long moment allongée à fixer le plafond, tourmentée par de sombres pensées, avant de finalement se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, essayant de retrouver un calme apparent. Depuis le départ d'Harry, depuis presque huit mois, son esprit était en perpétuelle ébullition et son corps tendu à l'extrême.... Elle essayait d'être optimiste, de penser au futur avec espoir, mais c'était peine perdue... une seule pensée revenait toujours, balayant toutes les autres: "On ne s'en sortira jamais..."

- Harry... soupira-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Harry, où es-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien...

Elle repensa soudain à la prophétie, cette prophétie qui avait anéantie la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis et elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir.

Tout allait de travers... les choses étaient de pires en pires chaque jours... elle avait déjà perdu tellement... Ron était tout ce qui lui restait et à présent, elle le perdait également...

Hermione se rinça la bouche et se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bains... elle se sentait terriblement mal... épuisée... aussi bien physiquement que moralement...

- Ron...

Hermione secoua la tête dans une tentative désespérée pour que son mal de tête disparaisse... c'était de pire en pire... tout allait de pire en pire...

La jeune femme resta assise un long moment, ne se souciant ni de l'heure ni de ses diverses obligations... Rien n'avait d'importance... et de toute façon, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa tête qui l'élançait douloureusement....

Quel jour était-ce ? Quelle heure était-il ? Elle l'ignorait... elle souhaitait seulement pouvoir se coucher, s'endormir, et tout oublier... tout.. sauf la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Ron...tout sauf Ron...

- Ho seigneur...

Elle attrapa instinctivement son pendentif tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La bouffée d'amour qui l'envahit ne parvint pourtant pas à la rassurer. Pas cette fois... pas maintenant que tout était terminé... pas maintenant que la situation était devenue aussi critique.... Rien n'allait... rien n'irait plus jamais...

Se levant avec difficulté, elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son lit, sur lequel elle s'effondra et sombra dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes plus tard...

* * *

- Hermione... Hermione... réveille-toi...

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu déboussolée et mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir d'où elle était.

- Ginny... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la rouquine.

- Je me faisais du soucis pour toi... ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es à l'infirmerie...

- Une semaine... Déjà ?

Une semaine qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, deux qu'elle et Ron avaient rompu... elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis... enfin pas vraiment... ils s'étaient évités les premiers jours puis son état avait empiré et elle s'était retrouvée là...

- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle malgré elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules et lui sourit tristement:

- Il dit qu'il va bien mais... il a l'air tellement triste... je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler autant... il est tout le temps plonger dans des livres ou en train de jouer au Quidditch... il ne parle presque plus...mais il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles chaque jour... il est inquiet...

Hermione acquiesça et sourit sans un mot.

Madame Pomfresh lui donnait un philtre d'apaisement plusieurs fois par jours depuis qu'elle était là, ce qui entraînait une certaine confusion chez la jeune femme, mais au moins, elle ne déprimait pas....

- Est-ce qu'il a eu des nouvelles de Harry ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit... murmura Ginny. Mais... il a l'air préoccupé en ce moment, je l'ai vu parler plusieurs fois avec Dumbledore....

- Dumbledore... Répéta-t-elle.

Hermione sembla sortir brusquement de sa léthargie et fixa Ginny avec inquiétude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien...soupira la rouquine. Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois retourner en cours...

- Oui, bien sûr... c'est important.... Merci d'être passé, Ginny... tu es adorable...

- Moi aussi je me fais du soucis pour toi...répondit simplement la jeune fille d'une petite voix. J'espère que tu seras bientôt sur pieds...

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle s'interrompit, la main sur la poignée.

- Il... il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir... murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de revoir Ron mais elle sourit. Peut-être que finalement les choses pourraient s'arranger avec le temps.

Elle dormait beaucoup ces temps-ci mais elle se sentait pourtant toujours fatiguée et fragile... vulnérable...

- Il faut que j'arrête de prendre cette satanée potion, s'exclama-t-elle soudain pour elle-même.

Même si elle se sentait détendue grâce au philtre d'apaisement, le sentiment de confusion qui régnait en elle la dérangeait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes en les fuyant... ce n'était pas son genre... Il fallait qu'elle se batte...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées...

- Ron...

- Hey... sourit-il. Salut.

- Salut...

Il s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit, comme s'il avait peur d'être trop près d'elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mieux... réussi-t-elle à répondre.

- C'est bien...

Il se rapprocha un peu et après quelques secondes d'hésitation s'assit sur le lit.

Hermione baissa les yeux tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre eux... Il n'y avait jamais de silence gêné entre eux avant....

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ron ? Questionna Hermione, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Tu devrais.. tu devrais être en cours...

Il sourit et secoua la tête:

- Non, le Professeur Flitwick est absent...

- Ha... tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates des cours pour moi.

- Je sais. Acquiesça-t-il non sans un sourire. Je te connais...

Hermione frissonna en sentant la main de Ron se poser sur la sienne et refoula ses larmes avec force. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça... ?

- Tu me manques... murmura-t-il.

- Ho Ron....

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se jeta dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?!

- Tu me manques aussi... sanglota-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans le tee-shirt du rouquin.

- Je suis désolé....

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, ces mots eurent un effet apaisant sur Hermione, ses larmes se turent mais elle resta néanmoins blottie contre lui.

- Ron.. il y a quelque chose.. que je voulais te dire.. la dernière fois...

Il tressaillit et la repoussa légèrement pour voir les yeux.

- Je voulais pas partir comme ça... déclara-t-il soudain. Je veux pas que tu crois que.. mais.. je pensais que ça serait moins...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et lui sourit tendrement:

- Je voulais te dire... merci...chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

- Hermione...

- C'était vraiment.. important.. pour moi et...

- Chut... ne dis rien... dit-il, la gorge serrée par l'emotion.

Il la serra à nouveaux contre lui et ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, sans un mot.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, Ron ? C'était une mauvaise idée.. gémit Hermione en le repoussant d'un geste doux mais ferme.

- Excuse-moi...heu... tu... tu as raison...bredouilla-t-il en se levant. Je... Dumbledore voulait savoir si tu étais en état de te lever...alors je me suis dit que je pourrais... m'en informer moi-même... il.. il voudrait nous voir, tout les deux.. dans son bureau... le plus rapidement possible...

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas...

Elle le fixa étrangement et soupira.

- Laisse-moi encore... quelques jours... ça ira mieux... oui... ça ira mieux dans quelques jours...

- Pas de problème.. je lui dirais...

Il resta encore quelques instants, semblant hésité sur le comportement à adopter, complètement déconcerté par la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient...

-Je... alors... on se voit... dans quelques jours...

- O ui...

- Combien ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Deux...?

- Deux jours ? Deux jours... ok... ok.. Soigne-toi bien Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Je te fais confiance, acquiesça-t-il.

Il revint vers elle et déposa un léger mais tendre baiser sur son front.

- Soigne-toi bien... répéta-t-il.

Puis il disparut, tout comme sa sœur de longues minutes auparavant, la laissant seule... seule avec ses pensées...

* * *

_Voilà, alors c'était comment ? :/ pas trop nul j'espère ! Laissez moi votre avis ! Gros bizous !!!!_


	22. Chapitre 22

Hermione, confortablement lové sur son canapé, regarda autour d'elle et sourit, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle retrouvait enfin sa chambre après plusieurs jours d'absence et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Malgré la guerre, les examens approchaient et ce n'était pas à l'infirmerie qu'elle pourrait s'y préparer correctement... oui.. les examens... Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait penser à ça alors qu'Harry risquait sa vie pour eux, mais c'était son refuge... puisque Ron n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus que les études... travailler pour ne plus penser... c'était stupide, elle le savait... stupide mais efficace...

On frappa à la porte la faisant sursauter.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi... murmura la voix de Ron. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Dumbledore nous attend, tout de suite !

Elle se leva rapidement, surprise.

- Je croyais qu'on devait y aller demain.. dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui mais... il y a du nouveau...

Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte et le regarda dans les yeux, terriblement inquiète.

- Du nouveau...? Concernant.. Harry...? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et elle attrapa instinctivement son bras, incapable d'ajouter quoi que se soit.

Ils partirent silencieusement en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

- Dragées surprises. Annonça Ron en arrivant près de la gargouille donnant sur le bureau.

- Ron... est-ce qu'il va bien ? Réussit-elle à demander alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

Il sourit et montra le bureau:

- Voit par toi-même...

Hermione tourna la tête, sans comprendre et se figea, incrédule.

- Harry...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, riant et pleurant à la fois et le serra très fort contre son cœur.

- Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Dieu merci tu es vivant ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir…

Il sourit tristement:

- Merci….

- Hermione, tu vas l'étouffer… fit remarquer Ron en souriant.

La jeune femme s'excusa et se détacha du survivant, sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Il était là et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher…

- Tu savais… murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du rouquin. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Il… Je pensais que… commença Ron.

- J'avais besoin de repos, le coupa Harry. Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours mais depuis je n'ai fait que dormir… j'avais oublié à quel point les lits de Poudlard étaient confortables…

Hermione perçut une note d'amertume dans la voix de son meilleur ami et le serra instinctivement dans ses bras:

- Tu m'as manqué… chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi aussi… et Ron un petit peu… ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Ron lui fit une grimace des plus expressives avant de se mettre à rire et d'étreindre lui aussi le jeune homme.

- Je suis content que tu sois l

- Moi aussi…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda soudain Hermione. Tu restes cette fois ? Tu ne t'en vas plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête et lança un regard suppliant à Ron.

- Hermione ne l'embête pas avec ça maintenant… dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Pour le moment tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un bon repas, pas vrai Potter ?

- Woé, exactement ! Et tu sais ce dont je rêve par dessus tout ?

- Quoi donc ?

- T'écraser aux échecs devant un immense feu de bois! S'exclama Harry en souriant.

Ron se mit à rire et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, sans remarquer la légère grimace que ce simple geste avait provoqué.

- Je te prend quand tu veux !

Hermione sourit, les prenant tout les deux par la main et elle eut un instant l'impression que rien n'avait changé…. Une impression à la fois terriblement dérangeante et agréable…   
Elle se pencha légèrement vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Bienvenue à la maison…


	23. Chapitre 23

_Merci à tous ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bizous ! J'espère que ca vous plaira _

Harry grimaça en voyant son cavalier se faire décapiter par l'une des pièces de Ron alors que celui-ci s'exclamait avec un sourire triomphant.

- Certaines choses ne changent jamais… Déclara Harry en secouant doucement la tête.

Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, endormie contre son épaule et sourit tendrement.

- D'autres, en revanche….

- Oui… Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ? Murmura Ron, les yeux rivés sur le visage paisible de la jeune femme.

Harry reporta son attention sur le rouquin:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous ?

- Plus rien… soupira-t-il.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que vous…enfin… ça n'allait pas entre vous… ?

- Si, c'était génial mais… certaines choses font que…

Ron s'interrompit et fixa soudain intensément le Survivant.

- Peu importe… Il y a des choses plus importante pour le moment : Combien de temps tu restes ?

- Ron….

- Combien de temps ? Insista le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Tu peux éviter le sujet avec Hermione mais pas avec moi !

Harry détourna la tête et observa le feu de cheminé sans le voir.

- Deux jours… peut-être trois….

- Et après ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau son ami:

- Il est ici, Ron… Tout près…

Ron se figea et secoua la tête:

- Tu veux dire que… non… Harry….

- Je voulais voir revoir une dernière fois avant d'aller… l'affronter… déclara Harry d'une voix faible, presque résignée.

- Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le rouquin. Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire… Avoua le Survivant. J'ai l'impression que vous avez assez de soucis comme ça…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! On était malade d'inquiétude ! Tu es notre ami ! T'as pas le droit d'agir comme si ce qui t'arrivait ne nous concernait pas !

- Tu ne comprend pas, Ron…

- C'est vrai ! C'est vrai, je ne te comprend pas ! S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement, renversant quelques pièces de l'échiquier. Tu allais partir sans prévenir, peut-être te faire tuer !? Comment tu crois qu'on allait réagir en comprenant ça ? Comment tu crois qu'Hermione l'aurait prit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, bordel Harry !?

La force de sa voix réveilla Hermione en sursaut.

- Ron, mais pourquoi tu cris…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie regardant ses deux meilleurs amis à tour de rôle.

- Je voulais vous tenir en dehors de ça… Murmura Harry sans tenir compte de la question d'Hermione qui le dévisagea, les yeux remplis d'inquiétudes et d'incompréhension.

- Nous tenir en dehors de ça ? Répéta Ron en hurlant presque. Mais Harry réveille-toi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi Hermione et moi on a rompu ? Parce qu'on est dangereux l'un pour l'autre ! Et on est dangereux parce que nous sommes tes amis ! Alors excuse-moi de te le dire mais c'est un peu tard pour vouloir nous tenir en dehors de ça !

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Mais on l'a choisit ! Continua le rouquin. On a choisit d'être là pour toi ! T'as pas le droit de vouloir nous tenir à l'écart ! C'est injuste ! Je veux t'aider, Harry !

- C'est impossible et tu le sais…

- Mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? S'énerva Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme et haussa les épaules:

- Harry part affronter Voldemort dans deux jours. Et évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de nous en parler !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant Harry par le bras, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Mais… tu ne vas pas…non… pas maintenant ! Harry tu viens juste d'arriver ! Tu ne peux pas repartir si vite !

- De toute façon il s'en moque. Il est juste venu nous dire au revoir pour soulager sa conscience. Cracha Ron. Ce n'est qu'un lâche.

Il lui lança un dernier regard furieux et partit d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre.

- Ron ! Ron, attend ! Appela Hermione, complètement déboussolée. Ron…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment après son départ, Hermione refusant de lâcher le bras de son meilleur ami mais n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Ron a raison… je suis lâche…

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est juste en colère… tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connais Harry… Et Ron le pense aussi ! C'est juste qu'il se sent… on se sent.. inutile… on voudrait tellement t'aider….

Harry sourit tristement et la prit dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes là… ça me suffit…

Il se leva et disparut à son tour après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Hermione monta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Harry était revenu depuis à peine une journée et il allait déjà repartir… Et Ron… Ron prenait la chose encore plus mal qu'elle…. Mais c'est parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle refusait de s'avouer: cette fois il ne reviendrait peut-être pas…

Alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était rendre son séjour le plus agréable possible pour eux trois, faire comme si tout allait bien… comme avant….

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu de temps après en pensant à de sinistres lendemains qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à affronter…

_Laissez-moi une petite review !!_


	24. Chapitre 24

- Harry arrête ! S'exclama Hermione, riant aux éclats en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son meilleure ami.

- Ho non !

Il continua à la chatouiller en jetant à Ron des regards conspirateurs.

- Pitié ! Arrête Harry ! Arrête ! Ria-t-elle. Ron aide-moi !

- C'est hors de question ! Répondit ce dernier croisant les bras avec un léger sourire. Tu t'es mises dans le pétrin toute seule, à toi d'en sortir.

- Alors ? Qui est le meilleur ?

- C'est toi ! C'est toi ! Cria Hermione. Arrête Harry ! J'en peux plus, c'est toi !

Satisfait, le Survivant cessa sa torture et laissa la jeune femme reprendre sa respiration, avachie sur le canapé de sa chambre de préfète.

- J'ai gagné ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Hermione acquiesça vivement en souriant.

Ron s'assit près d'elle, sans un mot et le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça quand elle croisa son regard….

Elle avait tout fait pour oublier que Harry ne serait là qu'un temps mais ce temps était maintenant écoulé et elle lisait dans les yeux de Ron la même peine qui l'envahissait…

Il s'était excusé envers Harry le lendemain de son arrivé et tous les trois avaient passé deux journées inoubliables… Mais à présent, c'était leur dernière soirée avant qu'il ne s'en aille…. Et peut-être même la dernière soirée où ils étaient encore tous vivant…. Dans quelques heures Harry ne serait plus là... il ne serait plus avec eux…

La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit Harry qu'elle regarda longuement dans les yeux.

- Hermione.. qu'est-ce que…?

Sans prévenir, elle le serra dans ses bras, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses larmes et murmura, d'une voix suppliante:

- Reste, Harry… N'y va pas… je t'en prie…

Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et répondit à son étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas… affirma-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Et tu le sais…

- Non ! NON ! S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant pour rencontrer ses yeux. C'est trop injuste ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça…. Pas tout seul ! Pas sans nous !

- Je le peux.. et je le ferai…. Ron et toi avez déjà assez fait pour moi…

- Mais on pourrait…

- Non ! N'insiste pas Hermione… S'il te plaît….

Elle soupira de détresse et essuya les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues.

- Alors ça y est ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu vas nous dire au revoir ?

Harry regarda Ron un moment avant de reporter son attention sur elle et d'acquiescer lentement.

- Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi….

Sans s'en rendre compte il serra son pendentif dans sa main, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pendant ces longs mois loin d'eux, et sourit en sentant l'amour de ses amis se déverser en lui.

- Ce n'est pas un au revoir… déclara soudain Ron en venant à son tour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, rien ne pourra jamais vraiment nous séparer…. Pas vrai ?

- Oui… oui tu as raison….

Harry attira Hermione contre eux et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés tout les trois jusqu'à ce que Harry, dont les larmes étaient de plus en plus difficile à contenir, se dégage doucement.

- Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre… pour vous… pour Sirius… et pour tout ceux qui souffrent et qui ont souffert à cause de Voldemort…. Faites-moi confiance, je vais y arriver…

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et lui sourit avec courage.

- Je suis sure que tu y arriveras…

- Oui…

Il donna une dernière accolade à son meilleur ami, lui murmurant une ultime recommandation puis partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La dernière étape de son voyage était enfin venue….

Il ne se retourna pas mais sourit en se dirigeant vers son destin, heureux de les avoir revus et soulagé d'avoir réussi à retenir ses larmes devant eux….

A cet instant précis, aucune funeste pensée ne le tourmentait, juste la reconnaissance immense d'avoir un jour croisé leur chemin…

Merci… pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…. Je ne vous oublierai jamais…


	25. Chapitre 25

_Dslée de vous avoir fait attendre! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà une petite suite !_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Du calme ! Mais du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Du calme !Hermione s'époumonait en vain au milieu de la salle commune très agitée ce matin là sans que la jeune femme ne sache pourquoi, ce qui l'énervait tout particulièrement.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains quelques instants avant de se mettre à crier sur un pauvre groupe de petits première année innocents:

-ON NE COURS PAS DANS LES DORTOIRS ! Rugit-elle. Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça au juste ?

- Heu… on… on suivait juste les… les dernières années…. Balbutia le plus petit du groupe d'une voix nettement effrayée. Toutes les maisons se réunissent dans.. dans la grande salle…

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

- Je… Je sais pas….

-Très bien… soupira Hermione. Allez-y… sans courir cette fois !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et disparurent derrière le portrait de la grosse dame qui à force de va et vient restait obstinément ouverte.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, perdue, et se sentit immédiatement rassurée quand Ron fit irruption dans la salle commune:

- Ron !

- Hermione....

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est si agité ? Demanda-t-elle sans remarquer le trouble du rouquin.

Ron serra les poings et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ron ?

- C'est fini, Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Voldemort n'existe plus... il est mort....

Hermione sentit son coeur faire un bond et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Tu veux dire que... ? Mon Dieu, Harry doit être fou de joie ! Où est-il ? Quand est-ce qu'il revient ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Hermione...

- Quoi...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il.... Il ne reviendra pas....

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et recula d'un pas, soudain paniquée par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

- Ron...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle refusait d'accepter.

- Ron ! Non!

- Voldemort est mort... Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais Harry... Harry... n'a pas survécu....

Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober et s'effondra dans les bras de Ron:

- Non..... Non ! Ron... Non ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...non... c'est impossible ! Non... Pas Harry....

Elle éclata en sanglot et Ron la serra plus fort dans ses bras, ses larmes se mêlant aux siennes.

- C'est fini... tout est fini....

* * *

_Une petite suite pour laquelle j'attend avec impatience vos réactions... Kiss et merci pour vos reviews ! _


End file.
